Demigods and Shadowhunters Read
by mjb379
Summary: Shadowhunters and Demigods are brought together to see their fates. Or rather read them. In this humorous story, all our favorite characters will read Battle of The Labyrinth, The Last Olympian, City of Glass, and City of Fallen Angels. How will our characters act toward their fate? Will They get along? Well, I'm not telling you so get on it and read. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. We Meet and Greet

**HELLO EARTH-LINGS! I welcome you into my world of non-existent chaos! Listing things off, I do not **

**A- Own any of these characters all rights go to Cassandra Clare and Rick Riordan.**

**B- Deal with any rude comments (I'm a NICE PERSON. Not that my friend Teagan would agree…)**

**C- Incorrect grammar (really you guys should know how to spell by now XD just kidding)**

**D- Humans, Obviously… I will however deal with Demigods and Shadow hunters ;-)**

**Before I start, the story will start off at the beginning of City of Glass, which will be in 3rd person. After that I'll take it into the beginning of The Battle of The Labyrinth, afterwards taking it into 1st person. Oaky-Tay? Oaky-Tay.**

**Clary**

The cold snap of the previous week was over; the sun was shining brightly as Clary hurried across Luke's dusty front yard, the hood of her jacket up to keep her hair from blowing across her face. The weather might have warmed up, but the wind off the East River could still be brutal. It carries with it a faint chemical smell, mixed with the Brooklyn smell of asphalt, gasoline, and burned sugar from the abandoned factory down the street.

Simon was waiting for her on the front porch, sprawled out on his blue-jeaned knees and was poking away at it industriously with the stylus. "Score", he said as she came up the steps. "I'm kicking butt at Mario Kart." As Clary pushed her hood back, there was suddenly a bright light, and as she was looking at Simon, he didn't seem to see it. "Simon. Simon!" He looked up from his game, still not seeing the light. "What?" Clary could no longer hear him, for the light had already consumed her.

**Percy**

The last thing I wanted to do on my summer break was blow up another school. But there I was Monday morning, the first week of June, sitting in my mom's car in front of Goode High School on East 81st.

Goode was a big brownstone building overlooking the East River. A bunch of BMWs and Lincoln Town Cars were parked out front. Staring up at the fancy stone archway, I wondered how long it would take me to get kicked out of this place.

"Just relax." My mom didn't sound relaxed. "It's only an orientation tour. And remember, dear, this is Paul's school. So try not to . . . you know."

"Destroy it?"

But I never got to hear her answer, because at that moment I was taken over by a bright light.

**Annabeth**

I blinked. I was no longer walking toward Goode high School, but standing in a strange white room. _How did i get here? _All I remember was seeing a bright flash of light. _I was walking toward Percy's new school and saw a flashing light. Curious, I followed it, taking out my dagger as I slipped into the alley where the light had came from. I looked around, seeing no sign of light. As I turned around I was hit with a ball of light, and then I was gone._ Looking around the, the brightness beginning to fade, I could see furniture. Plush, red velvet sofas surrounded me along with living room chairs the same color. As I was walking around exploring, I heard a loud thud coming from where I had just left.

Walking back to where I had just been to investigate the noise, there was another thud. _Monsters? _I pulled out my dagger, holding it by my side, and slid along the wall. Glancing into the room, I saw a flash of red hair as someone fell onto one of the many sofas. I was about to turn the corner when i heard someone speak. "Where am I? How did I get her? Who are you?" I sighed with relief. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. I slid my dagger back into it's sheath and turned the corner.

He stood there, his hair messy and swept to the side as usual, wearing jeans and a bright orange shirt. He looked around, his back to me. "I don't know where we are. All I remember was a bright light." I looked at the red-haired girl, taking in her appearance. She was wearing bright blue jeans and a dark-shaded hoodie, having her hood halfway on her head. Her long red hair cascaded down to her mid-back. She didn't look much older than us. _Who is this girl?_ _I don't recall seeing her before._

Percy turned to the girl, "You saw that light too?" She nodded. "I was talking to a friend of mine and this bright light appeared. My friend didn't seem to see it, though. I was trying to get him to look up, but when he did he still didn't see it. And that's what happened right before that light had hit me." Percy scratched his head, "It was just like that for me too. One minute I was in the car with my mom and the next thing I know, I'm being hit with a ball of light."

The red-headed girl's eyes widened when she saw me. Percy noticed and turned to see what she was looking at.

**Clary **

As the boy turned to see what I was staring at, I got a better view of the girl. She was wearing jeans and some sort of camp shirt, and a clay bead necklace. Her wavy blonde hair was pulled back into a pony-tail and her skin so tan, she made me look like a ghost. She looked like a typical California girl except for the fact that her eyes were a dark, Boy's face relaxed, "Annabeth! Where did you come from?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Seaweed Brain." I stared at the two. They obviously knew each other. The blonde- Annabeth looked at me and smiled, "Sorry I frightened you, I'm Annabeth and this is Percy."

"Clary", I responded. "So how did you get here?" Annabeth shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. All I know is that it deals with that light. Which means someone- or something- must have brought us here, for reasons I don't know." Percy sat down on the sofa across from me, "Must be something important." Annabeth leaned against the wall, crossing her arms and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, Percy. Someone brought us here so we could make new friends."

Percy glared at her, and while doing so, a light flashed attracting everyone's attention. After the light faded, Jace was standing where the light had once been, along with Simon and another boy she didn't know. Jace and Simon looked around a spotted her and ran over. "Clary! Where did you disappear to? I was worried sick! One minute you were there and the next you were gone!" Clary stood, "How exactly was I supposed to know I was going to being attacked by a bright light?" When they reached her, Simon hugged her, and she hugged him back. She took a step back, "How did you two- sorry three- get here?"

Percy and Annabeth looked at the third boy and smiled, "Tyson!" The third boy turned and looked at them. Jace, Simon, and I all stared at the boy. The kid only had one eye! And not like two eye holes and one hole occupied, but just one eye. Like a Cyclopes. He bounded towards the two, nearly knocking me into Jace.

"Big Brother! Annabeth!" I stared, dumbfounded. "Big... Brother?" Apparently, Jace and Simon thought the same thing. Tyson-as Percy had called him- ran head on into Percy pulling him into a bear hug. Percy looked like he just got hit with a bulldozer. "Hey, Tyson", Annabeth had said, causing him to stop hugging Percy and pulled her into a lighter hug. "Annabeth!" Percy rubbed his shoulder, but didn't seem to have minded being hit with a six-foot one eyed boy. Annabeth pulled back and kissed Tyson's cheek, causing him to blush. "How did you get here? And who are you?" She directed that question toward Jace and Simon, both standing behind me protectively. I turned and smiled reassuringly, "It's okay. Their friends." She turned back to Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson. "I'm sorry, their friends of mine. This is Simon", she gestured toward Simon who waved. "And this is my brother, Jace." He nodded toward the trio. "So", Jace started. "Anyone got an idea of where we are and why we're here?"

**YAY! First chapters are always the most fun to make. R&R and tell me who should I bring in next! They should start reading Battle of The Labyrinth in chapter 3, if things go according to planned. I plan to update at least 4 days a week, if not more. And if I haven't updated it by then yell and kick and scream at me until I do! Because I know I hate it when a story stops right in the middle, unfinished. Please leave me nice, non-judgemental comments and reviews for me. As seen at the beginning, it'll make me sad :-(. But let me know if I should change something or add something in because this story is for all of YOU! So if you want me to fix something, tell me and I'll get right on it. ;-)**


	2. A Mysterious Note

**I'm back! With a whole lot more interaction between everyone, which almost causing a fight (which took me FOREVER to figure out) with the help of my Best Friend Teagan. Before I do anything else I would like to give a shout-out to Lady Leaf8 for being my first reviewer, and giving me tips! 3 Thanks so much for all your help! And if I misspelled something, tell me and I'll fix it because Teagan was playing a lot with the keyboard.**

**Percy**

I sat on one of the red sofas, sitting next to Tyson. Annabeth sat in one of the living chairs that were near where we were sitting, and Clary, Jace, and Simon all sat together on another sofa. When Clary said Jace was her brother, I was confused, but yet I understood. They looked nothing alike, Clary having fiery red hair and Jace have a darker shade of blonde. His eyes were golden, shinning like celestial bronze, while Clary's were more of a tamed, light green. But I understood it- not looking anything like your sibling.

I know I don't look a whole lot like Tyson, just like he doesn't look a whole lot like me, but we're still siblings and I would die for him if I had too, and I know he would do the same for me. Jace sat forward, looking anxious, "Will someone tell me why we're all here? I know people love me, but resorting to kidnap some random kids off the street does not suit well for me."

"Jace-", Clary started but he cut her off. "Look, I get why they would bring you here, just not some downworlder and some useless mundanes." I sat up, about to tell him exactly how useless I would be, but Annabeth beat me to it. She stood up, "I may not know you, but I will not deal with someone like yourself talking down to me like a child, talking all high and mighty of them-selves." She turned to sit back down, but then Jace stood, his face cold as stone, and he stared at Annabeth. "Ok Annie, if you think I'm so high and mighty, why don't you step up and fight me, and we'll find out you're all bark and no bite."

I tried to stifle a laugh. Who did this guy think he is? I mean seriously no one and I mean no one has ever attempted to challenge Annabeth. Is he a son of Hermes or something? For a moment she sat still, staring at him, until she couldn't compose herself any longer. Tyson didn't quite understand, though. He was fiddling with a piece of metal that must have been in his pocket. But not a moment later, Annabeth and I were rolling on the ground, our bodies shaking with uncontrollable laughter.

**Simon**

Annabeth and Percy had fallen to the ground, laughing to death. Jace started at them, bewildered. "Why is that so funny?" But that didn't stop the laughter, it only made it worse. When Annabeth could actually breathe, she stood and faced Jace. She smirked, "So, weapon or hand to hand?" I stood up, as did Clary, "Jace…," Clary started, "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"No, if she really thinks she can take me down, then let her prove her point. I get the feeling she'd hold it against me if I backed down." Annabeth smirked, "I wouldn't hold it against you. I've been through enough in my life to know that grudges get you nowhere."

"Hand to Hand, 'cause I don't need you to cut my beautiful face." I rolled my eyes, only Jace. Annabeth shrugged, "If you insist." Percy looked between the two, "Alright, first one down loses." I stared at him, "Your actually going along with this?"

"Well, I'm not going to be the one to step in between the two," Percy replied. "Unless, you're trying to get yourself killed." He turned to Annabeth and looked her up and down, "Before we start we need both opponents to disarm any weapons they just might have on them, we don't need blood on our hands." Percy had said this staring pointedly at Annabeth.

She sighed, "Fine." She took a dagger from her waste-band, pulled out a knife that was hidden in her shoe, and took out some sort of piece of bronze looking paper that was folded up. Jace hadn't had anything on him. As they were about to fight, another flash appeared causing everyone to stop and look towards the source.

Where the light had once been, stood Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. Standing with them was a man on crutches, but he stood on his feet perfectly fine.

Annabeth smiled at the man on crutches. During the flash, the new comers weren't the only ones to show up; looking at the table in the center of the room 4 books had appeared.

**Annabeth**

When I saw flash of light, I inwardly sighed with relief. I really didn't hurt the dumb blonde, just because he was stupid didn't mean I would go to the extreme of cutting and bruising him. There were two others that had shown up with Grover, both having jet-black hair and the same colored eyes, probably meaning that they were siblings. They weren't the only ones to show up; I looked over to the sofas, seeing something out of place.

I walked away from the group, walking towards the coffee table that stood in the midst of all the sofas. On the table were four books, The Battle of The Labyrinth, my eyes widened at the mention on the labyrinth. I looked at the other books, The Last Olympian, City of Glass, and City of Fallen Angels. "Um, guys..," I picked up the books, hiding underneath them, there was a note. Everyone turned to me staring at what I had in my hands.

"What's the note say, Annabeth?" Percy asked. I looked up from the piece of paper, and looked back down to read it aloud.

"Dear Demigods and Shadowhunters, you were brought here to read your futures. For the fellow Demigods, The Battle of The Labyrinth and The Last Olympian will show you the outcome of the Titan war," Percy's eyes widened and Grover's jaw dropped. "Make new friends, lose old ones, and end off with a new relationship."

I felt heat rush into my cheeks, and Percy was looking everywhere but at me. "To our Shadowhunters, City of Glass and City of Fallen Angels will help you figure out Valentine's plan," the other group looked around at each other. "See a new land, and see others in a new light. Time has been frozen, so no one will question where you are. If Annabeth hasn't figured out who sent you all here by now, you'll never figure it out. OH! And you won't be able to leave here until you finish the books. There is a Kitchen and rooms for you all. Please, don't destroy the place.

-Some Old Friends

"Well," Clary stated. "I guess we should get comfy, because it looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while." She plopped onto a sofa. "So," I started, "What are we reading first?"

**What a LONG chapter! Took me nearly 2 hours to write. Thanks so much for everyone's help, though like NONE of you sat for two hours in front of a computer, typing and erasing and being distracted by my Nutcase here, (if you haven't caught on by now, it's Teagan.) Another chapter tomorrow, Promise! But really, it's for you guys, so if you think I should change something, let me know. ALSO! I'm not going to put Rachel in until they start reading The Last Olympian. (Cause they don't actually know her until The Battle of The Labyrinth) So R&R and favorite!**


	3. I Battle The Cheerleading Squad

**Hi Friends! WE START READING IN THIS CHAPTER, YAY! SO, did anyone else go see Vampire Academy? I loved it. Anyways, I'm making them read Battle of The Labyrinth first, on recommendation, and by my own free will. So we should get some good stuff in there, because Battle of The Labyrinth was always one of my favorites in this series, and I just couldn't get over the fact that *SPOILER* Annabeth kissed Percy! It made me so happy, so I can't wait to write that chapter! J And I know I messed up with Alec and Isabelle's eye color, as I was told. So please excuse that, because I was half asleep.**

…..

As Annabeth sat down, still holding the books, she looked at us, "So, what do you guys want to read first?" she asked. She set three of the four books on the table, still holding a red covered book. Her eyes widened as she read the back. She showed the front to us, "Is it all right if we start with this one?" she asked quietly, but her eyes were demanding. We all nodded, so she opened the book and began to read.

**I Battle The Cheerleading Squad**

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Percy, why do I get the feeling that this is going to be you?" Percy looked over at Annabeth, but Grover answered for him, "Probably because that's something he would say." He glared at him, but Grover simply laughed.

**The last thing I wanted to do on my summer break was blow up another school.**

Jace raised an eyebrow, "Exactly how many schools have you blown up, Percy?" Percy glared at him and gestured for Annabeth to continue reading.

**But there I was Monday morning, the first week of June, sitting in my mom's car in front of Goode High School on East 81st. Goode was this big brownstone building overlooking the East River. A bunch of BMWs and Lincoln Town Cars were parked out front. Staring up at the fancy stone archway, I wondered how long it would take me to get kicked out of this place. **

Percy looked up, listening. Why did this sound so familiar to him?

**"Just relax." My mom didn't sound so relaxed. "It's only an orientation tour. And remember, dear, this is Paul's school. So try not to . . . you know."**

**"Destroy it?"**

**"Yes."**

**Paul Blofis, my mom's boyfriend, was standing out front, greeting future ninth graders as they came up the steps. With his salt-and-pepper hair, denim clothes, and leather jacket, he reminded me of a TV actor, but he was just an English teacher.**

Isabelle wrinkled her nose, "Who wears denim?"

**He'd managed to convince Goode High School to accept me for ninth grade, despite the fact that I'd gotten kicked out of every school I'd ever attended.**

Jace smirked, "Never mind." Percy sighed.

**I'd tried to warn him it wasn't a good idea, but he wouldn't listen. I looked at my mom. "You haven't told him the truth about me, have you?" She tapped her fingers nervously on the wheel. She was dressed up for a job interview—her best blue dress and high heeled shoes.**

The Shadowhunters (and Simon), stared at the green-eyed boy, and Alec's eyebrow rose, "What do you mean, 'the truth about you'?" Annabeth, Grover, and Percy all looked toward at him. Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. "You mean you're not…," she trailed off. "You'll find out eventually, if you would quit interrupting." She said sternly.

**"I thought we should wait," she admitted. "So we don't scare him away."**

**"I'm sure orientation will be fine, Percy. It's only one morning."**

**"Great," I mumbled. "I can get expelled before I even start the school year."**

**"Think positive. Tomorrow you're off to camp! After orientation, you've got your date-"**

Annabeth's cheeks warmed with embarrassment, as did Percy's.

**"It's not a date!" I protested. "It's just Annabeth, Mom. Jeez!"**

**"She's coming all the way from camp to meet you."**

**"Well, yeah."**

**"You're going to the movies."**

Jace waggled his eyebrows, causing the two to blush even more.

**"Yeah."**

**"Just the two of you." **

**"Mom!"**

Clary laughed, "You should've seen the way Simon's mom reacted the first time I went out with him! Man that was hilarious."

"It was not! She made me sit there, and lectured me on how to treat a young lady for an hour!"

**She held up her hands in surrender, but I could tell she was trying not to smile. "You'd better get inside, dear. I'll see you tonight."**

**I was about to get out of the car when I looked over at the steps of the school. Paul Blofis was greeting a girl with frizzy red hair. **

Percy's eyes widened. No way, it couldn't be _that_ girl.

**She wore a maroon T-shirt and ratty jeans decorated with marker drawings. When she turned, I caught a glimpse of her face, and the hairs on my arms stood straight up.**

Annabeth stopped and glanced at Percy, "You know her?" Percy shook his head, but Annabeth could tell he was hiding something.

**"Percy?" my mom asked. "What's wrong?"**

**"N-nothing," I stammered. "Does the school have a side entrance?"**

**"Down the block on the right. Why?"**

**"I'll see you later."**

**My mom started to say something, but I got out of the car and ran, hoping the redheaded girl wouldn't see me. What was ****_she _****doing here? Not even ****_my_**** luck could be this bad.**

**Yeah, right. I was about to find out my luck could get a whole lot worse.**

Simon looked at Percy, "So you do know her." It wasn't a question, but Percy only shook his head.

**Sneaking into orientation didn't work out too well. Two cheerleaders in purple-and-white uniforms were standing at the side entrance, waiting to ambush freshmen. "Hi!" They smiled, which I figured was the first and last time any cheerleaders would be that friendly to me. One was blond with icy blue eyes.  
The other was African American with dark curly hair like Medusa's (and believe me, I know what I'm talking about). **

Percy, Grover, and Annabeth all shuddered. Jace sat up, laughing. "How would you know what it's like? Medusa is a Greek Myth, which aren't real. Annabeth glanced at him carefully, knowing how to catch him by surprise. "So, The Angel Raziel is real, but Greek myths aren't?" She leaned toward the shocked Shadowhunters, "Could you explain to me exactly how that's supposed to work?"

Silence was all that came afterwards, so Annabeth continued reading.

**Both girls had their names stitched in cursive on their uniforms, but with my dyslexia, the words looked like meaningless spaghetti. **

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

**"Welcome to Goode," the blond girl said. "You are so going to love it." But as she looked me up and down, her expression said something more like, Eww, who is this loser? **

Jace laughed, "But you are a loser, Percy." Percy was really annoyed by this guy and wanted to hit him, but settled with a glare instead.

**The other girl stepped uncomfortably close to me. I studied the stitching on her uniform and made out Kelli. She smelled like roses and something else I recognized from riding lessons at camp-the scent of freshly washed horses. It was a weird smell for a cheerleader. Maybe she owned a horse or  
something. Anyway, she stood so close I got the feeling she was going to try to push me down the steps. "What's your name, fish?"**

"Fish?"

Annabeth stopped, and for a second, she had a straight face, until she burst into laughter, along with Grover. "She…. Called you….. A…. Fish…." She said, breathing in between laughs. Percy's face was slightly red, but he soon joined the laughter, leaving the Shadowhunters clueless. "What's so funny? All she did was call him a fish."

**"Freshman."**

**"Uh, Percy."**

**The girls exchanged looks. "Oh, Percy Jackson, "The blond one said. "We've been waiting for you." That sent a major Uh-oh chill down my back. They were blocking the entrance, smiling in a not-very-friendly way. My hand crept instinctively toward my pocket, where I kept my lethal ballpoint pen, Riptide. **

The Shadowhunters burst into laughter, "Lethal, ballpoint pen?" Alec asked calmly, being the only one to not burst into hysterics, but was smiling. Percy shrugged, his cheeks slightly pink, "You'll figure it out." Annabeth narrowed her eyes, thinking.

**Then another voice came from inside the building. "Percy?" It was Paul Blofis, somewhere down the hallway. I'd never been so glad to hear his voice. The cheerleaders backed off. I was so anxious to get past them I accidentally kneed Kelli in the thigh.  
**"I don't think you would do that, even accidentally." Isabelle commented.

**_Clang._****  
**Annabeth's eyes widened, "Percy, I would suggest in the future to walk straight pass them." Percy looked over, curious. "Why?" She shook her head and continued reading

**Her leg made a hollow, metallic sound, like I'd just hit a flagpole. "Ow," she muttered. "Watch it, fish."  
**"Uh, yeah, Percy. Just walk right past them.

**I glanced down, but her leg looked like a regular old leg. I was too freaked out to ask questions. I dashed into the hall, the cheerleaders laughing behind me. "There you are!" Paul told me. "Welcome to Goode!"**

**"Hey, Paul-uh, Mr. Blofis." I glanced back, but the weird cheerleaders had disappeared. "Percy, you look like you've seen a ghost,"  
"Yeah, uh—"**

**Paul clapped me on the back. "Listen, I know you're nervous, but don't worry. We get a lot of kidshere with ADHD and dyslexia. The teachers know how to help." I almost wanted to laugh. If only ADHD and dyslexia were my biggest worries. I mean, I knew Paul was trying to help, but if I told him the truth about me, he'd either think I was crazy or he'd run away, screaming.**

"I think you're underestimating him." Alec said. Tyson wasn't really paying attention to the book, just fiddling with some metal. Grover, still wearing his fake feet and jeans looked over. "You couldn't possibly imagine the world we live in."

**Those cheerleaders, for instance. I had a bad feeling about them... Then I looked down the hall, and I remembered I had another problem. The redheaded girl I'd seen on the front steps was just coming in the main entrance. Don't notice me, I prayed. She noticed me. Her eyes widened.  
"Where's the orientation?" I asked Paul. "The gym, that way. But-"**

**"Bye."**

**"Percy?" he called, but I was already running. **

**I thought I'd lost her. **

"You know it's never that easy, Percy. Luck is never on your side."

**A bunch of kids were heading for the gym, and soon I was just one of three hundred fourteen-year-olds all crammed into the bleachers. A marching band played an out-of-tune fight song that sounded like somebody hitting a bag of cats with a metal baseball bat. Older kids, probably student  
council members, stood up front modeling the Goode school uniform and  
looking all, Hey, we're cool. **

**Teachers milled around, smiling and shaking  
hands with students. The walls of the gym were plastered with big purple and-white banners that said **

**WELCOME FUTURE FRESHMEN, GOODE IS GOOD, WE'RE ALL FAMILY, pretty much made me want to throw up.**

None of the other freshmen looked thrilled to be here, either. I mean, coming to orientation in June, when school doesn't even start until September, is not cool. But at Goode, "We prepare to excel early!" At least that's what the brochure said.  
Everyone rolled their eyes at that, except Tyson, who was listening just not very much.

**The marching band stopped playing. A guy in a pinstripe suit came to the microphone and started talking, but the sound echoed around the gym so I had no idea what he was saying. He might've been gargling. Someone grabbed my shoulder, "What are you doing here?"  
It was her: my redheaded nightmare. **

**"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," I said.  
Her jaw dropped like she couldn't believe I had the nerve to remember her name. "And you're Percy somebody. I didn't get your full name last December when you tried to kill me. "  
**Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "Isn't that when..." She trailed off, not wanting to reveal that situation to the Shadowhunters just yet. Percy and Grover nodded.

**"Look, I wasn't-I didn't-What are you doing here?"  
"Same as you, I guess. Orientation. "  
"You live in New York?"  
"What, you thought I lived at the Hoover Dam?" It had never occurred to me. Whenever I thought about her (and I'm not saying I thought about her; she just like crossed my mind from time to time, okay?), **

Jace smirked, "Does little Percy have a crush? That's so adorable!" Isabelle stifled a laugh and Alec hid his smile behind his hand. Percy had taken Riptide out of his pocket and was twirling it in his hands. Tyson, Grover, and Annabeth noticed this action, and started to worry about how much longer Percy would be able to tolerate Jace's comments.

**I always figured she lived in the Hoover Dam area, since that's where I'd met her. We'd spent maybe ten minutes together, during which time I'd accidentally swung a sword at her, she'd saved my life, and I'd run away chased by a band of supernatural killing machines. You know, your typical chance meeting.  
Some guy behind us whispered, "Hey, shut up. The cheerleaders are talking!"**

Clary, Isabelle, and Annabeth all rolled their eyes. "Boys." They said in unison. The boys stared at them, while they all smiled to each other.

**"Hi, guys!" a girl bubbled into the microphone. It was the blonde I'd seen at the entrance. "My name is Tammi, and this is like, Kelli." Kelli did a cartwheel. **

**Next to me, Rachel yelped like someone had stuck her with a pin. A few kids looked over and snickered, but Rachel just stared at the cheerleaders in horror. Tammi didn't seem to notice the outburst. She started talking about all the great ways we could get involved during our freshman year. **

"Fun." Simon muttered.

**"Run," Rachel told me. "Now."**

**"Why?"**

"Percy, some days, you are too dumb for my tastes." Annabeth said. "Hey!"

Jace grinned, "Well, it's not like your any better. You are a blonde after all." Percy froze, mid-argument, and turned a look toward Jace. "I really hope I just imagined you said that." Jace looked at him, still smiling, "Oh? You mean the dumb blonde comment? You heard correctly."

"I'm not sure you understand what that means, Jace."

"What? Is she gonna slap me? Ooh, I'm scared. Yeah right! I doubt it would leave a bruise-" He would have continued, if not for the fact that Annabeth had punched him. He fell back, "What the hell?" He held his nose, which was bleeding, and most likely broken. Isabelle stood, "You don't know who you're messing with here, Blondie."

"I will not be spoken to like I'm some mortal. Don't think of yourselves as higher life forms because you're children of the Nephilim." The Shadowhunters stared at her in shock, and she noticed. "As I said, I'm not stupid. When the note left with the books said Shadowhunters, I had suspected what you were. Only now my suspicions are confirmed." She left it at that, and sat back down and began to read once more.

** Rachel didn't explain. She pushed her way to the edge of the bleachers, ignoring the frowning teachers and grumbling kids she was stepping on. I hesitated. Tammi was explaining how we were about to break into small groups and tour the school. Kelli caught my eye and gave me an amused smile, like she was waiting to see what I'd do. It would look bad if I left right now. Paul Blofis was down there with the rest of the teachers. He'd wonder what was wrong. **

**Then I thought about Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and the special ability she'd shown last winter at Hoover Dam. She'd been able to see a group of security guards who weren't guards at all, who weren't even human. My heart pounding, I got up and followed her out of the gym. **

Percy flicked his eyes toward Jace,expecting a sarcastic comment, but all he got was silence. Jace looked like he was angry, but at the same time, it looked like he gained some respect for Annabeth.

**I found Rachel in the band room. She was hiding behind a bass drum in the percussion section.  
"Get over here!" she said. "Keep your head down!" I felt pretty silly hiding behind a bunch of bongos, but I crouched down beside her. **

**"Did they follow you?" Rachel asked. "You mean the cheerleaders?"**

**She nodded nervously. **

**"I don't think so," I said. "What are they? What did you see?"**

**Her green eyes were bright with fear. She had a sprinkle of freckles on her face that reminded me of constellations. Her maroon T-shirt read HARVARD ART DEPT. "You... You wouldn't believe me. "  
"Oh, yeah, I would," I promised." I know you can see through the Mist."**

"Are you stupid or what Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "Don't tell her!" Percy looked a little terrified, "It hasn't happened yet…" He trailed off, but Annabeth still glaring at him.

**"The what?"**

**"The Mist. It's... Well, it's like this veil that hides the way things really are. Some mortals are born with the ability to see through it. Like you." She studied me carefully. "You did that at Hoover Dam. You called me a mortal. Like you're not. "**

** I felt like punching a bongo. What was I thinking? I could never explain. I shouldn't even try. "Tell me," she begged. "You know what it means. All these horrible things I see?"**

**"Look, this is going to sound weird. Do you know anything about Greek myths?"**

"Don't you dare! Percy!" He visibly flinched.

**"Like... The Minotaur and the Hydra?"  
"Yeah, just try not to say those names when I'm around, okay?"  
"And the Furies," she said, warming up. "And the Sirens, and-"**

"Percy, you need to find some new mortal friends." Grover stated dryly. Annabeth looked like she was about to throw the book at Percy.

** "Okay!" I looked around the band hall, sure that Rachel was going to make a bunch of bloodthirsty nasties pop out of the walls; but we were still alone. Down the hallway, I heard a mob of kids coming out of the gymnasium. They were starting the group tours. We didn't have long to talk. "All those monsters," I said, "all the Greek gods-they're real."**

"Future me better kick future you's butt all the way to Texas." Annabeth was sending very, very angry vibes toward Percy. But the way Annabeth had said it so calmly sent shivers down Clary and Simon's backs.

**"I knew it!"**

I would've been more comfortable if she'd called me a liar, but Rachel looked like I'd just confirmed her worst suspicion. "You don't know how hard it's been," she said. "For years I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't tell anybody. I couldn't-" Her eyes narrowed. "Wait. Who are you? I mean really?"

**"I'm not a monster. "**

"You'd think she'd have figured that out by now, Percy." Grover stated. Tyson clapped, "Big Brother's not a monster! He's a friend!" Annabeth look from Percy, whom she was still glaring at, to look at Tyson and her eyes softened, "You're right about that, Tyson. But the problem is, most of the time he's a little too friendly with mortals."

** "Well, I know that. I could see if you were. You look like... You. But you're not human, are you?" I swallowed. Even though I'd had three years to get used to who I was, I'd never talked about it with a regular mortal before-I mean, except for my mom, but she already knew. I don't know why, but I took the plunge. **

**"I'm a half-blood," I said. "I'm half human."  
"And half what?"**

Jace, Alec, and Isabelle sat up, recognizing the term, and their eyes widened.

**Just then Tammi and Kelli stepped into the band room. The doors slammed shut behind them. "There you are, Percy Jackson," Tammi said. "It's time for your orientation."**

**"They're horrible!" Rachel gasped. Tammi and Kelli were still wearing their purple-and-white cheerleader costumes, holding pom-poms from the rally. "What do they really look like?" I asked, but Rachel seemed too stunned to answer.**

"You idiot!" Annabeth smacked Percy on the back of his head. "Those are empousai!"

"Ow! Hey, I haven't done it yet!" The Shadowhunters tilted their heads. _It sure sounds like vampires to me, but Annabeth said they were Empousai, which are from Greek myths. Percy just mentioned something earlier about being half human. Does that mean that they're…? No, that's not possible. There's no way that their Demigods, but in the note it said Demigods, but that could've been a typo right? Sadly, it's not likely._

**"Oh, forget her." Tammi gave me a brilliant smile and started walking toward us. Kelli stayed by the doors, blocking our exit. They'd trapped us. I knew we'd have to fight our way out, but Tammi's  
smile was so dazzling it distracted me. Her blue eyes were beautiful, and the way her hair swept over her shoulders...**

"Percy," Rachel warned.  
"Oh my Gods, Percy. Some days I worry about your mental health." Percy had turned slightly pink at that comment, especially since it was coming from Annabeth, but nonetheless frowned. "Could you _please_ stop bugging me about things I haven't even done yet?"

**I said something really intelligent like, "Uhhh?"**

Simon stifled a laugh, unlike Clary who didn't catch her laugh in time.

**Tammi was getting closer. She held out her pom-poms. "Percy!" Rachel's voice seemed to be coming from a long way away. "Snap out of it!" It took all my willpower, but I got my pen out of my pocket and uncapped it. Riptide grew into a three-foot-long bronze sword, its blade glowing with a faint golden light. Tammi's smile turned to a sneer. **

The Shadowhunters eyes flew to Percy, who was once again twirling riptide. He looked at them, "What?" Simon was the one who asked the million dollar question, "Your pen… It turns into a sword?" Percy blinked at them and turned to Annabeth, who nodded. Percy stood and uncapped his pen, which turned into a three foot bronze sword, just as the book described.

Their eyes widened, "Is that magic?" Clary asked. "If you're asking if it was made from magic, then yes. But it's more of a mythical weapon, it doesn't do anything more than what a regular sword would." He answered. "Wow, Percy that actually sounded like a really intelligent thing to say." Jace remarked and Percy frowned. He capped Riptide and sat back down next to Annabeth.

**"Oh, come on, "she protested. "You don't need that. How about a kiss instead?" She smelled like roses and clean animal fur-a weird but somehow intoxicating smell. Rachel pinched my arm, hard. "Percy, she wants to bite you! Look at her!"**

**"She's just jealous," Tammi looked back at Kelli. "May I, mistress?" Kelli was still blocking the door, licking her lips hungrily. "Go ahead, Tammi. You're doing fine. "Tammi took another step forward, but I leveled the tip of my sword at her chest. "Get back."**

**She snarled. "Freshmen," she said with disgust. "This is our school, half-blood. We feed on whom we choose!"**

Then she began to change. The color drained out of her face and arms. Her skin turned as white as chalk, her eyes completely red. Her teeth grew into fangs.

"A vampire!" I stammered. Then I noticed her legs. Below the cheerleader skirt, her left leg was brown and shaggy with a donkey's hoof. Her right leg was shaped like a human leg, but it was made of bronze. "Uhh, a vampire with-"

"Percy, did you not listen at ALL when I told you about Greek Monsters?"

"Uhh, I guess not if I couldn't remember…."

"If you get killed one day, it will not be my fault."

"It's nice to know you care."

**"Don't mention the legs!" Tammi snapped. "It's rude to make fun!"**

She advanced on her weird, mismatched legs. She looked totally bizarre, especially with the pom-poms, but I couldn't laugh-not facing those red eyes and sharp fangs. 

**"A vampire, you say?" Kelli laughed. "That silly legend was based on us, you fool. We are empousai, servants of Hecate. "**

"Are you gonna say 'I told you so'?" Annabeth smiled, "I don't have to, to know I'm right."

**"Mmmm." Tammi edged closer to me. "Dark magic formed us from animal, bronze, and ghost! We exist to feed on the blood of young men. Now come, give me that kiss!"**

She bared her fangs. I was so paralyzed I couldn't move, but

**Rachel threw a snare drum at the empousai's head. The demon hissed and batted the drum away. It went rolling along the aisles between music stands, its springs rattling against the drumhead. **

Alec frowned, "I don't think that's gonna make things any better, throwing bongos everywhere." Isabelle gasped, "Alec did you actually make a joke?" Alec frowned at his sister, but his eyes showed his smile.

**Rachel threw a xylophone, but the demon just swatted that away, too. ** **"I don't usually kill girls," Tammi growled. "But for you, mortal, I'll make an exception. Your eyesight is a little too good!"**

She lunged at Rachel. "No!" I slashed with Riptide. Tammi tried to dodge my blade, but I sliced straight through her cheerleader uniform, and with a horrible wail she exploded into dust all over Rachel. 

Clary looked confused, "Do all Greek Monsters turn to dust when their killed?" Grover nodded. "They turn to dust and are sent back to Tartarus, where most of the giants and Titans are, hopefully." Simon raised an eyebrow quizzically, "Hopefully?" Annabeth looked at him, sadness and anger in her eyes, "Yes, hopefully. We're at war, this moment, and I'd like to get back to saving the world, so let's finish these quickly."

**Rachel coughed. She looked like she'd just had a sack of flour dumped on her head. "Gross!"**

"Monsters do that, "I said. Sorry. "

"You killed my trainee!" Kelli yelled. "You need a lesson in school spirit, half-blood!" Then she too began to change. Her wiry hair turned into flickering flames.

Her eyes turned red. She grew fangs. She loped toward us, her brass foot and hoof clopping unevenly on the band-room floor. "I am senior empousai," she growled. "No hero has bested me in a thousand years."

**"Yeah?" I said. "Then you're overdue!"**

Even Tyson rolled his eye at that one. "Percy, I think you need to learn a lot better comebacks." Annabeth stated. Percy mumbled something about hers not being any better, knowing it wasn't it true, and she glared at him.

**Kelli was a lot faster than Tammi. She dodged my first strike and rolled into the brass section, knocking over a row of trombones with a mighty crash. Rachel scrambled out of the way. I put myself between her and the empousai. Kelli circled us, her eyes going from me to the sword.**

"Such a pretty little blade," she said. "What a shame it stands between us." Her form shimmered-sometimes a demon, sometimes a pretty cheerleader. I tried to keep my mind focused, but it was really distracting.

"Poor dear." Kelli chuckled. "You don't even know what's happening, do you? Soon, your pretty little camp in flames, your friends made slaves to the Lord of Time, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. It would be merciful to end your life now, before you have to see that."

"What is she talking about, Annabeth?" She shook her head, "Zeus only knows." Thunder rumbled. "On second thought, even he doesn't know." The Shadowhunters still looked confused, as did Percy and Grover, but shrugged knowing she would tell them even if she knew.

**From down the hall, I heard voices. A tour group was approaching. A man was saying something about locker combinations. The empousai's eyes lit up. "Excellent! We're about to have company!" She picked up a tuba and threw it at me. Rachel and I ducked. The tuba sailed over our heads and crashed through the window. The voices in the hall died down. **

**"Percy!" Kelli shouted, pretending to be scared, "why did you throw that?"**

"Big brother, don't get eaten by Monsters." Percy looked at him and smiled, "Promise." The Shadowhunters were still confused about the 'Big brother' ordeal.

**I was too surprised to answer. Kelli picked up a music stand and swiped a row of clarinets and flutes. Chairs and musical instruments crashed to the floor. "Stop it!" I said. People were tromping down the hall now, coming in our direction. **

**"Time to greet our visitors!" Kelli bared her fangs and ran for the doors. I charged after her with Riptide. I had to stop her from hurting the mortals. **

"You should probably do that, Percy, but if you kill her in front of them, they're going to freak out." Clary stated, Annabeth nodding in agreement.

**"Percy, don't!" Rachel shouted. But I hadn't realized what Kelli was up to until it was too late.  
Kelli flung open the doors. Paul Blofis and a bunch of freshmen stepped back in shock. I raised my sword. At the last second, the empousai turned toward me like a cowering victim. **

**"Oh no, please!" she cried. I couldn't stop my blade. It was already in motion. Just before the celestial bronze hit her, Kelli exploded into flames like a Molotov cocktail. Waves of fire splashed over everything. I'd never seen a monster do that before, but I didn't have time to wonder about it. I backed into the band room as the flames engulfed the doorway. **

**"Percy?" Paul Blofis looked completely stunned, staring at me from across the fire. "What have you done?" Kids screamed and ran down the hall. The fire alarm wailed. Ceiling sprinklers hissed to life. **

Percy winced, "I hope my mom explains that to him afterwards."

**In the chaos, Rachel tugged on my sleeve. "You have to get out of here!" She was right. The school was in flames and I'd be held responsible. Mortals couldn't see through the Mist properly. To them it would look like I'd just attacked a helpless cheerleader in front of a group of witnesses.**

**There was no way I could explain it. I turned from Paul and sprinted for the broken band room window.  
**

**I burst out of the alley onto East 81st and ran straight into Annabeth.**

"Looks like you're in now Annie." Grover said. She didn't mind if it was Grover calling her Annie, but Jace looked upset over the matter. "So he's aloud to call you Annie! Why can't I call you Annie?" Annabeth shot a sideways glance at him and shrugged, "Because I've known him for as long as I can remember, and I've barely learned your name."

**"Hey, you're out early!" she laughed, grabbing my shoulders to keep me from tumbling into the street. "Watch where you're going, Seaweed Brain."**

"'Seaweed Brain'?" Alec asked. Annabeth looked at Percy and shrugged, "It's kinda what I started calling him after we figured out who his Godly parent was." Percy nodded. "I started calling her 'Wise Girl' because of who her mother was."

Tyson perked up at the mention of their father and gave Annabeth a big toothy grin. Annabeth smiled back, "Tyson is a Cyclopes, and his race was born from Poseidon, which is what makes Percy his half-brother."

Simon looked over at Percy, awe visible on his face, "So your dad is Poseidon?" Percy nodded. "That's so cool."

"It has its perks at points, but that just means more monsters after me because I'm a child of the Big Three."

**For a split second she was in a good mood and everything was fine. She was wearing jeans and an orange camp T-shirt and her clay bead necklace.  
Her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her gray eyes sparkled. She looked like she was ready to catch a movie, have a cool afternoon hanging out together. Then Rachel Elizabeth Dare, still covered in monster dust, came charging out of the alley, yelling, "Percy, wait up!"**

Everyone looked at Annabeth and looked up. She looked exactly how it described her in the book. She rolled her eyes, "Guys, seriously. We don't have to do this every time someone here is mentioned."

**Annabeth's smile melted. She stared at Rachel, then at the school. For the first time, she seemed to notice the black smoke and ringing fire alarms. She frowned at me. "What did you do this time? And who is this?"**

"You seem like a really straight forward person, Annabeth." Alec commented. She smiled at him before she started reading again.

**"Oh, Rachel-Annabeth. Annabeth-Rachel. Um, she's a friend, I guess. "**

**I wasn't sure what else to call Rachel. I mean, I barely knew her, but after being in two life-or-death situations together, I couldn't just call her nobody. **

Clary leaned against the side of the sofa, her head in her hand. Their feelings for each other were so obvious; she couldn't believe they don't know. Then again, she didn't know Simon loved her that way until he told her.

**"Hi," Rachel said. Then she turned to me. "You are in so much trouble. And you still owe me an explanation!"**

Percy raised an eyebrow, "When did that come up?" Annabeth looked at him coldly, "It happened when you told her what she was really seeing."

**Police sirens wailed on FDR Drive. "Percy," Annabeth said coldly. "We should go."**

"It's funny," Jace said, "how Annabeth in real life is so much like Annabeth in the book." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

** "I want to know more about half-bloods," Rachel insisted. "And monsters. **

**And this stuff about the gods. "She grabbed my arm, whipped out a permanent marker, and wrote a phone number on my hand. "You're going to call me and explain, okay? You owe me that. Now get going. "**

**"But-"**

"I'll make up some story," Rachel said. "I'll tell them it wasn't your fault. Just go!" She ran back toward the school, leaving Annabeth and me in the street. Annabeth stared at me for a second. Then she turned and took off. 

"Looks like someone's mad." Isabelle said, earning a glare from Annabeth.

**"Hey!" I jogged after her. "There were these two empousai," I tried to explain. "They were cheerleaders, see, and they said camp was going to burn, and-"**

**"You told a mortal girl about half-bloods?"**

"Wise Girl, don't kill me.

**"She can see through the Mist. She saw the monsters before I did. "**

**"So you told her the truth?"**

**"She recognized me from Hoover Dam, so-"**

Simon turned to Percy, "So you do know her." Percy sighed, "Yeah, I met her at the Hoover Dam when a group of us were on a rescue mission to save her." Percy nodded his head toward Annabeth. All eyes turned to her and she frowned at Percy, "If I hadn't done anything, you would have been killed by the Manticore, which would have taken Nico and Bianca afterwards." Jace looked at her shocked, "What exactly did you do?"

"I jumped on the Manticore's back and he threw himself off the cliff. After that he took me up to-", she stopped herself, not wanting to tell them where he had taken her. "He took me to where the Titan, Atlas, held his burden, which is why I have this gray streak in my hair." She turned her head and showed where her hair had turned gray. "He made an old friend of mine hold up the sky, and he was pleading me to free him from his burden." She stopped, not wanting to continue.

Their eyes all widened, not including the Demigods, but Jace was the one who asked, "But, the only way to free someone from that burden is to take the burden as their own, freeing the previous holder. Did you really hold up the Sky?" She nodded solemnly. "Was it heavy?"

"Simon!" Clary elbowed him in the ribs.

**"You've met her before?"**

**"Um, last winter. But seriously, I barely know her. ""She's kind of cute."**

Isabelle and Clary exchanged a look. Oh yeah, they totally like each other.

**"I-I never thought about it. "**

**Annabeth kept walking toward York Avenue. **

**"I'll deal with the school," I promised, anxious to change the subject. **

**"Honest, it'll be fine."**

**Annabeth wouldn't even look at me. "I guess our afternoon is off. We should get you out of here, now that the police will be searching for you. "  
**Percy sighed, "I'm always wanted by the police." Annabeth cracked a smile.

**Behind us, smoke billowed up from Goode High School. In the dark column of ashes, I thought I could almost see a face-a she-demon with red eyes, laughing at me. **

**_Your pretty little camp in flames,_**** Kelli had said. ****_Your friends made slaves to the Lord of Time. _**

**"You're right," I told Annabeth, my heart sinking. "We have to get to Camp Half-Blood. Now. "**

"Finished," Annabeth said, looking up. "Baaahh! I'll read next." Grover said. Simon blinked, "Did you just 'bah'?" Annabeth smiled, "Grover is a Satyr, he searches for Demigods who don't know about their heritage and brings them back to Camp."

"So," Alec asked, "What exactly is this camp that keeps managing to pop up?"

"It's called Camp Half-Blood. As Annabeth said, satyrs search for half-bloods that don't know what they are. Our Camp is basically a training ground for Demigods to learn how to defend themselves against monster, if they were to ever come across one," Percy explained. "Our camp director is Chiron, but The Wine God is the one who was really in charge of camp." He told them about the ADHD and the Dyslexia and how all Demigods have it to keep them alert in a fight. Also explaining how they can't use cellphones because it basically sends up a signal to where you are, and monsters could find you. When he finished, the Shadowhunters try to absorb it all.

"If your son of Poseidon, shouldn't you be able to do some weird power with water since that's what your father's domain is?" Jace asked, truly curious. Percy got up and opened the fridge in the kitchen, and took out a water bottle. He took the cap off, and focused his eyes. The water rose out of the bottle and swirled around above their heads. Everyone's eyes, except Annabeth, Grover and Tyson, looked up in awe. "That's so cool, I wish I could do that." Simon said. Percy smiled and put the water back in the bottle. Annabeth smirked, "Showoff."

Clary turned to Annabeth, "So, who's your Godly parent?" Annabeth smiled, "My mother is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Craft. How else would I know about your kind?" Clary returned the smile."So!" Isabelle clapped, "Next chapter!"

**WOO! What a long chapter. I'm sorry I didn't post it Yesterday, I fell asleep on my keyboard. I know I kinda over exaggerated with the whole Annabeth punching Jace thing, but I kinda just wanted it to happen, with them fighting in the previous chapter and all. Hmmmmm. What else did I want to say? Oh! I need you guys to pick one or two more characters for the Olympian Group because I was Gonna try for something new with Tyson in the story, but I can't get a grip on his character, so let me know if I should keep him in the story or not. If I keep him in I only need one more character, if I take him out I need two more. Shout-outs to all my followers and reviews for this story, it's much appreciated! 3 I might not be able to post tomorrow, but I Promise I'm not abandoning this story! So review, Follow, Favorite and let me know what you think!**


	4. The Underworld Sends Me A Prank Call

**I'M SOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't posted in forever, I was sick ALL weekend, then I had a field trip to pack for, AND after that I had a sleepover. I plan on trying to get at least this chapter today. I want to have on at least chapter 5 by the end of this week, so I'll be hard at work for you guys. I just hoped you enjoyed chapter 3 and that it wasn't too dramatic. ANYWAYS! I stopped doing the whole first person thing because I personally can't imagine what goes on in these characters heads a third of the time, so I'm kinda going for third person and it seems to be working better. So here's chapter four J **

Just as Grover was about to read the title to the next chapter, Tyson looked up. "Daddy's calling me, Brother. Tyson must go." Percy looked at him and sighed, "Alright, tell Dad I said hi." Tyson smiled wide and nodded. There was a flash and he was gone. But as the flash was fading, there were two figures that had appeared. Annabeth's face broke into a grin, "Thalia!"

The black haired emo-looking girl looked at Annabeth. Then Percy. Then Grover. She blinked, "What are _you_ doing here?" She had said it rather harshly but it could be recognized that she was happy to see them nonetheless. Thalia was wearing a death to Barbie shirt, dark black jeans, a silver bracelet, and a tiara upon her head. She also had a bow across her back. But Annabeth was no longer looking at her, but at the boy beside her.

"Nico?!"

He was wearing mostly black, baggy clothes. He had shaggy black hair and dark hazel eyes to match. He didn't look very pleased to see the four of the demigods.

The boy looked at the four of them, angry. But it was Percy who was getting more of that anger than anyone else. "Where have you been? We've been looking for you!" Annabeth was looking at Nico with slight relief, yet she didn't look as though she was comfortable with him being there. Nico shook his head, and sat as far away from them as possible, which wasn't very far.

Thalia looked over the Shadow Hunters, questioning. "Who are you?" The Shadow Hunters blinked, as if they were in a daze. Clary was the first to compose herself, "I'm Clary. This is Jace, Simon, Isabelle, and Alec."

Thalia looked over them observantly. "Demigods?" Annabeth shook her head and explained. Thalia plopped down next to Grover, "So we're reading? Yippee."

**The Underworld Sends Me A Prank Call.**

"Percy," Thalia sighed exasperated, "seriously?" Percy looked at her, "What do you want me to do?"

**Nothing caps off the perfect morning like a long taxi ride with an angry girl.**

Thalia glanced at Percy and smirked, "What did you do?" She looked over to Annabeth and the blonde was scowling. Percy held up his hands, "Ask the angry girl."

"Percy, if you hadn't told a mortal about us then I wouldn't be mad!" Percy slouched, "Can we stop saying how stupid I am for doing things I haven't done yet?"

**I tried to talk to Annabeth, but she was acting like I'd just punched her grandmother.**

Thalia laughed, "Percy, if you punched her grandmother, you would punch your grandmother." Percy shot her a glare.

**All I managed to get out of her was that she'd had a monster infested spring in San Francisco; she'd come back to camp twice since Christmas but wouldn't tell me why (which kind of ticked me off, because she hadn't even told me she was in New York); and she'd learned nothing about the whereabouts of Nico di Angelo (long story). **

Nico looked over at them, "Are you trying to stalk me?" Thalia rolled her eyes.

**"Any word on Luke?" I asked. She shook her head. I knew this was a touchy subject for her. **

The Shadow Hunters were now thoroughly lost.

**Annabeth had always admired Luke, the former head counselor for Hermes who had betrayed us and joined the evil Titan Lord Kronos. She wouldn't admit it, but I knew she still liked him. **

Jace looked at the glowering Annabeth, "So, the guy that tried to kill you, betrayed you and your friends, and threatened your camp, you like?" Annabeth, if possible, glowered even more. "Look, he saved my life more times than you could count. Don't assume things just because it's written in here. These are Percy's thoughts, not mine."

**When we'd fought Luke on Mount Tamalpais last winter, he'd somehow survived a fifty-foot fall off a cliff. Now, as far as I knew, he was still sailing around on his demon-infested cruise ship while his chopped-up Lord Kronos re-formed, bit by bit, in a golden sarcophagus, biding his time until he had enough power to challenge the Olympian gods.**

The Shadow Hunters blinked. "Well, falling fifty feet is always fun." Jace stated, earning him an elbow to the side by Clary.

**In demigod-speak, we call this a "problem."**

Everyone laughed, making Percy blush madly. "Percy, I think in any-speak we'd call it a problem."

**"Mount Tam is still overrun with monsters," Annabeth said. "I didn't dare go close, but I don't think Luke is up there. I think I would know if he was." That didn't make me feel much better. **

"Percy-" Thalia started but she was cut off by Percy "Look, I get it. I'm stupid. The end."

**"What about Grover?"**

**"He's at camp," she said. "We'll see him today."**

**"Did he have any luck? I mean, with the search for Pan?" Annabeth fingered her bead necklace, the way she does when she's worried. "You'll see," she said. But she didn't explain.**

The Shadow Hunters looked at the blonde. "Does she ever explain anything?" Isabelle asked, directing the question toward the other four Demigods. They all shrugged.

**As we headed through Brooklyn, I used Annabeth's phone to call my mom. **

"Wait, I thought you said its better if you don't you cellphones because it attracts monsters." Alec looked at Annabeth. She sighed, "I have one for emergencies." Jace opened his mouth to say a sarcastic comment but stopped when Clary elbowed him. Again.

**Half-bloods try not to use cell phones if we can avoid it, because broadcasting our voices is like sending up a flare to the monsters: Here I am! Please eat me now!**

"Percy, you have an interesting way of making things really depressing really weird." Annabeth said. Percy shrugged, "It's just how I work."

**But I figured this call was important. I left a message on our home voice mail, trying to explain what had happened at Goode. I probably didn't do a very good job. I told my mom I was fine, she shouldn't worry, but I was going to stay at camp until things cooled down. I asked her to tell Paul Blofis I was sorry.**

Simon looked at Nico. He was still sitting in the red living chair, far away from the other Demigods. He wondered if something had happened.

**We rode in silence after that. The city melted away until we were off the expressway and rolling through the countryside of northern Long Island, past orchards and wineries and fresh produce stands. I stared at the phone number Rachel Elizabeth Dare had scrawled on my hand. I knew it was crazy, but I was tempted to call her. **

Thalia and Annabeth looked at him, exasperated. "What do I have to do to knock sense into your thick skull?" Thalia asked.

**Maybe she could help me understand what the empousai had been talking about-the camp burning, my friends imprisoned. And why had Kelli exploded into flames?**

Percy looked at Annabeth, "Do you know why she burst into flames?"

"She's not dead. It' just how empousai teleport, like how Gods pop in from time to time. It's basically the same thing."

**I knew monsters never truly died. Eventually-maybe weeks, months, or years from now-Kelli would re-form out of the primordial nastiness seething in the Underworld. But still, monsters didn't usually let themselves get destroyed so easily. If she really was destroyed.**

**The taxi exited on Route 25A. We headed through the woods along the North Shore until a low ridge of hills appeared on our left. Annabeth told the driver to pull over on Farm Road 3. 141, at the base of Half-Blood Hill. The driver frowned. "There ain't nothing here, miss. You sure you want out?"**

"You're telling me that your camp has been there for ages? How come we couldn't see it?" Jace threw the questions at them. Annabeth explained the Mist and how it prevented mortal from seeing things they're not supposed to. Jace still was a bit peeved since he didn't quite get the answer he wanted, but let it go.

**"Yes, please," Annabeth handed him a roll of mortal cash, and the driver decided not to argue. Annabeth and I hiked to the crest of the hill. The young guardian dragon was dozing, coiled around the pine tree, but he lifted his coppery head as we approached and let Annabeth scratch under his chin. Steam hissed out his nostrils like from a teakettle, and he went cross-eyed with pleasure. "Hey, Peleus," Annabeth said. "Keeping everything safe?" **

The Shadow Hunters eyes widened, and they turned to look at the Demigods. "Hold on," Simon said, "you're telling us that you have a Dragon guarding your camp? We don't have Dragons!" They Demigods smiled, except for Nico who was still trying to disappear.

**The last time I'd seen the dragon he'd been six feet long. Now he was at least twice that, and as thick around as the tree itself. Above his head, on the lowest branch of the pine tree, the Golden Fleece shimmered, its magic protecting the camp's borders from invasion. **

If possible, the Shadow Hunters looked even more surprised. "The Golden Fleece?" asked Alec. Annabeth nodded. "Seriously?" She sighed. "Grover, read."

**The dragon seemed relaxed, like everything was okay. Below us, Camp Half-Blood looked peaceful-green fields, forest, shiny white Greek buildings. The four-story farmhouse we called the Big House sat proudly in the midst of the strawberry fields. To the north, past the beach, the Long Island Sound glittered in the sunlight.**

Clary smiled, "Your camp sounds really cool." The Demigods smiled at the red-headed girl. "Yeah," Thalia replied, "it really is."

**Still... Something felt wrong. There was tension in the air, as if the hill itself were holding its breath, waiting for something bad to happen. We walked down into the valley and found the summer session in full swing. Most of the campers had arrived last Friday, so I already felt out of it. The satyrs were playing their pipes in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow with woodland magic. Campers were having flying horseback lessons, swooping over the woods on their pegasi. **

Simon looked as if he was about to ask a question but Annabeth cut him off, "Yes, we have Pegasi. Dragons, Cyclopes, Giants, Titans, Gods, Satyrs, Hunters, they're all real. So quit asking questions." Simon blushed and looked away from the scary blonde.

**Smoke rose from the forges, and hammers rang as kids made their own weapons for Arts & Crafts.**

**The Athena and Demeter teams were having a chariot race around the track, and over at the canoe lake some kids in a Greek trireme were fighting a large orange sea serpent. A typical day at camp. "I need to talk to Clarisse," Annabeth said. I stared at her as if she'd just said I need to eat a large, smelly boot.**

Thalia looked at Annabeth, as if asking the same question. "Look, I imagine it'll say why in a minute, so stop looking at me."

**"What for?" Clarisse from the Ares cabin was one of my least favorite people. She was a mean, ungrateful bully. Her dad, the war god, wanted to kill me. She tried to beat me to a pulp on a regular basis. Other than that, she was just great. **

Jace smirked, "She sounds like a ball of sunshine."

**"We've been working on something," Annabeth said. "I'll see you later."**

**"Working on what?" Annabeth glanced toward the forest.**

**"I'll tell Chiron you're here," she said. "He'll want to talk to you before the hearing."**

**"What hearing?" But she jogged down the path toward the archery field without looking back.**

**"Yeah," I muttered. "Great talking with you, too."**

"Wow, you really don't like explaining things do you?" Isabelle asked and Annabeth sighed.

**As I made my way through camp, I said hi to some of my friends. In the Big House's driveway, Connor and Travis Stoll from the Hermes cabin were hot-wiring the camps SUV. **

Jace turned to Percy and Annabeth, who were shaking their heads, raising his eyebrows, "What exactly, goes on at your camp?" The two laughed, "Normal. That's a normal activity for that cabin. The Hermes cabin is known for their pranks. Well, they don't prank Annabeth anymore." Percy added. Everyone turned questioningly toward the blonde, who was smirking. "Well, if they thought twice about putting a spider in the Athena cabin, we wouldn't have had any issues."

Isabelle's face light up, "Isn't there some legend about your mom turning an artist into a spider?" Annabeth looked over and smiled, "Not _some _legend, it's _the_ legend. But yeah, that's why Athena children don't quite get along with spiders, since their mother is our mother's enemy."

**Silena Beauregard, the head counselor for Aphrodite, waved at me from her Pegasus as she flew past. I looked for Grover, but I didn't see him. Finally I wandered into the sword arena, where I usually go when I'm in a bad mood. Practicing always calms me down.**

Jace looked down at Clary, noticing she looked tired. He wondered what she had been doing before she'd gotten zapped here.

**Maybe that's because swordplay is one thing I can actually understand. I walked into the amphitheater and my heart almost stopped. In the middle of the arena floor, with its back to me, was the biggest hellhound I'd ever seen. **

Annabeth looked over at Percy, "That's Mrs. O'Leary. She's the new sword masters pert." Everyone's eyes widened at that, "You mean," Simon gulped, "That you keep, uh, Hellhounds, for pets?" Annabeth shrugged, "Honestly, I have no idea how he'd come to have her, but it's interesting how tamed she is. I wonder how he trained her…" Everyone blinked and shook their heads, including Nico, who wasn't really involved because of recent events.

**I mean, I've seen some pretty big hellhounds. One the size of a rhino tried to kill me when I was twelve. But this hellhound was bigger than a tank. I had no idea how it had gotten past the camp's magic boundaries. It looked right at home, lying on its belly, growling contentedly as it chewed the head off a combat dummy. It hadn't noticed me yet, but if I made a sound, I knew it would sense me. There was no time to go for help. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it.**

**"Yaaaaah!" I charged. **

"What's with the battle cry?" Clary asked. Percy shrugged, "It's kinda become a habit."

"Well, you should probably get rid of it."

"Why is that?"

"Because, if you try to take someone by surprise, it won't turn out well."

"Well, I don't do it then."

"But you said it's become a habit…"

This argument continued for another 5 minutes or so until they were interrupted by Jace, "Knock it off. We wouldn't want you to break a nail if a catfight broke out." The two weren't showing it, but they were smiling, enjoying how much they had annoyed him for the, moment.

**I brought down the blade on the monster's enormous backside when out of nowhere another sword blocked my strike.**

**CLANG!**

Annabeth was studying Grover. She was worried about him. He was supposed to be getting ready for his formal meeting. She noticed his knee was bouncing, not noticeably, yet with speed. It seemed he hadn't forgotten about that either.

**The hellhound pricked up its ears. "WOOF!"**

**I jumped back and instinctively struck at the swordsman-a gray-haired man in Greek armor. He parried my attack with no problem. "Whoa there!" he said. "Truce!"**

**"WOOF!" The hellhound's bark shook the arena.**

**"That's a hellhound!" I shouted. **

"I think he knows that." Jace supplied sarcastically.

**"She's harmless," the man said. "That's Mrs. O'Leary." I blinked. "Mrs. O'Leary?" At the sound of her name, the hellhound barked again. I realized she wasn't angry. She was excited. She nudged the soggy, badly chewed target dummy toward the swordsman.**

**"Good girl," the man said. With his free hand he grabbed the armored manikin by the neck and heaved it toward the bleachers. "Get the Greek! Get the Greek!"**

Annabeth and Thalia snickered at the looks on everyone's faces. Grover shrugged, "At least it's not 'Get the Satyr'."

**Mrs. O'Leary bounded after her prey and pounced on the dummy, flattening its armor. She began chewing on its helmet. The swordsman smiled dryly. He was in his fifties. I guess, with short gray hair and a clipped gray beard. He was in good shape for an older guy. He wore black mountain-climbing pants and a bronze breastplate strapped over an orange camp T-shirt. At the base of his neck was a strange mark, a purplish blotch like a birthmark or a tattoo, but before I could make out what it was, he shifted his armor straps and the mark disappeared under his collar. **

Annabeth looked up from staring down at her shoes. She remembered something about a mark in a Myth, yet couldn't seem to grasp it.

**"Mrs. O'Leary is my pet," he explained. "I couldn't let you stick a sword in her rump, now, could I? That might have scared her. "**

**"Who are you?"**

**"Promise not to kill me if I put my sword away?"**

**"I guess."**

Clary laid her head on Jace's shoulder, closing her eyes, listening to Grover read.

**He sheathed his sword and held out his hand. "Quintus." I shook his hand. It was as rough as sandpaper.**

**"Percy Jackson," I said. "Sorry about-How did you, um-"**

**"Get a hellhound for a pet? Long story, involving many close calls with a death and quite a few giant chew toys. I'm the new sword instructor, by the way. Helping out Chiron while Mr. D is away. "**

**"Oh." I tried not to stare as Mrs. O'Leary ripped off the target dummy's shield with the arm still attached and shook it like a Frisbee. "Wait, Mr. D is away?"**

"Who's Mr. D?" Isabelle asked. The Demigods all looked at her, "You don't wanna know." That of course only made her want to know more but she held the questions.

**"Yes, well... Busy times. Even Dionysus must help out. He's gone to visit some old friends. Make sure they're on the right side. I probably shouldn't say more than that." **

The Shadow Hunters eyes widened, "Your camp director is Di-" Alec cut himself off, remembering how they said names weren't to be used to randomly. "Your camp director is the wine god?" The campers looked at him sadly, and nodded.

**If Dionysus was gone, that was the best news I'd had all day. **

"Is he all that bad? He's the god of _wine_. He's gotta be the life of the party, right?" Simon was answered with nothing but silence and relinquishing stares. He raised his hands, "Sorry I asked."

**He was only our camp director because Zeus had sent him here as a punishment for chasing some off-limits wood nymph. He hated the campers and tried to make our lives miserable. **

"Well, that explains a lot." Simon said, disappointed.

**With him away, this summer might actually be cool. On the other hand, if Dionysus had gotten off his butt and actually started helping the gods recruit against the Titan threat, things must be looking pretty bad. Off to my left, there was a loud BUMP. Six wooden crates the size of picnic tables were stacked nearby and they were rattling. Mrs. O'Leary cocked her head and bounded toward them. "Whoa, girl!" Quintus said. "Those aren't for you." He distracted her with the bronze shield Frisbee.**

Annabeth was mumbling about something and the others looked up, "What is she doing?" Thalia shook her head, "She gets like this sometimes, blondie. She is a daughter of Athena." Jace looked up at the mention of the goddess, "Who's your parent?"

"Zeus." Simon's eyes widened even farther, if possible, "That must be cool right? Shooting lightning bolt from your fingers as got to be as fun as it sounds." Thalia shook her head, but she was smiling nonetheless. Simon turned his interests elsewhere, "So who's your parent?" Nico glared at him but answered, "Hades."

Jace shook his head, "Why does that not surprise me?" Not a second after an arrow was next to his head, and he had instinctively ducked. He looked at Thalia, who suddenly had a bow and arrows, "What did I do?"

"Leave the kid alone." She growled. Nico stood up, "Look, I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself." His hands were shaking slightly, Thalia noticing this turned to him, "Don't get your panties in a twist." And she sat back down, her bow disappearing.

**The crates thumped and shook. There were words printed on the sides, but with my dyslexia they took me a few minutes to decipher:**

**TRIPLE G RANCH**

**FRAGILE**

**THIS END UP**

**Along the bottom, in smaller letters: **

**OPEN WITH CARE. TRIPLE G RANCH IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR PROPERTY DAMAGE, MAIMING, OR EXCRUCIATINGLY PAINFUL DEATHS.**

"That's always nice." Jace said, and surprisingly, didn't get an elbow to the side because Clary had dozed off.

**"What's in the boxes?" I asked.**

**"A little surprise," Quintus said. "Training activity for tomorrow night. You'll love it. "**

**"Uh, okay," I said, though I wasn't sure about the "excruciatingly painful death" part.**

"Who would?"

**Quintus threw the bronze shield, and Mrs. O'Leary lumbered after it. "You young ones need more challenges. They didn't have camps like this when I was a boy. "**

**"You-you're a half-blood?" I didn't mean to sound surprised, but I'd never seen an old demigod before.**

**Quintus chuckled. "Some of us do survive into adulthood, you know. Not all of us are the subject of terrible prophecies. "**

"Prophecy?" Alec asked curiously. Percy's face turned to stone and Annabeth, looking the same replied. "I imagine it'll explain."

**"You know about my prophecy?"**

**"I've heard a few things."**

**I wanted to ask what few things, but just then Chiron clip-clopped into the arena. "Percy, there you are!" He must've just come from teaching archery. He had a quiver and bow slung over his #1 CENTAUR T-shirt. He'd trimmed his curly brown hair and beard for the summer, and his lower half, which was a white stallion, was flecked with mud and grass.**

"'#1 CENTAUR'"? Isabelle asked. The demigods shrugged.

**"I see you've met our new instructor." Chiron's tone was light, but there was an uneasy look in his eyes. "Quintus, do you mind if I borrow Percy?"**

**"Not at all, Master Chiron."**

"Master?" Jace asked. "Don't ask, it's new to us too." Annabeth remarked.

**"No need to call me `Master'," Chiron said, though he sounded sort of pleased. "Come, Percy. We have much to discuss. "**

**I took one more glance at Mrs. O'Leary, who was now chewing off the target dummy's legs.**

"At least it wasn't you Seaweed Brain

**"Well, see you," I told Quintus.**

**As we were walking away, I whispered to Chiron, "Quintus seemed kind of-"**

**"Mysterious?" Chiron suggested. "Hard to read?"**

"Aren't we all?" said **(you guessed it)**. Nico pulled a look, but didn't comment.

**"Yeah." Chiron nodded. "A very qualified half-blood. Excellent swordsman, I just wish I understood... "**

**Whatever he was going to say, he apparently changed his mind. "First things first, Percy. Annabeth told me you met some empousai. " **

**"Yeah." I told him about the fight at Goode, and how Kelli had exploded into flames.**

**"Mm," Chiron said. "The more powerful ones can do that. She did not die, Percy. She simply escaped. It is not good that the she-demons are stirring." **

**"What were they doing there?" I asked. "Waiting for me?" **

**"Possibly," Chiron frowned. "It is amazing you survived. Their powers of deception... Almost any male hero would've fallen under their spell and been devoured."**

Jace opened his mouth to remark, but apparently, and unfortunately for him, Clary had woken up from her nap, earning another elbow in the side. He turned to her as she stretched, "Will you stop elbowing me! It's become quite atrocious." She rolled her eyes, but Jace knew he had hurt her. He _had_ harshly said for her to stop. She had leaned closer to Simon, who was glaring mildly at Jace.

**"I would've been," I admitted. "Except for Rachel." Chiron nodded. "Ironic to be saved by a mortal, yet we owe her a debt. What the empousai said about an attack on camp-we must speak of this further. But for now, come, we should get to the woods. Grover will want you there. " **

**"Where?" **

**"At his formal hearing," Chiron said grimly. "The Council of Cloven Elders is meeting now to decide his fate." **

Grover froze. Annabeth set her hand on his shoulder, "It'll be fine, don't worry." The Shadow Hunters, along with the other three Demigods, shook their heads, still confused.

**Chiron said we needed to hurry, so I let him give me a ride on his back. As we galloped past the cabins, I glanced at the dining hall-an open-air Greek pavilion on a hill overlooking the sea. It was the first time I'd seen the place since last summer, and it brought back bad memories. **

**Chiron plunged into the woods. Nymphs peeked out of the trees to watch us pass. Large shapes rustled in the shadows-monsters that were stocked in here as a challenge to the campers. I thought I knew the forest pretty well after playing capture the flag here for two summers, but Chiron took me a way I didn't recognize, through a tunnel of old willow trees, past a little waterfall, and into a glade blanketed with wildflowers. **

Annabeth turned to Percy, "You've never been back there?" He shook his head, "Nope."

**A bunch of satyrs were sitting in a circle in the grass. Grover stood in the middle, facing three really old, really fat satyrs who sat on topiary thrones shaped out of rose bushes. I'd never seen the three old satyrs before, but I guessed they must be the Council of Cloven Elders. **

**Grover seemed to be telling them a story. He twisted the bottom of his T-shirt, shifting nervously on his goat hooves. He hadn't changed much since last winter, maybe because satyrs age half as fast as humans. His acne had flared up. His horns had gotten a little bigger so they just stuck out over his curly hair. I realized with a start that I was taller than he was now. **

**Standing off to one side of the circle were Annabeth, another girl I'd never seen before, and Clarisse. Chiron dropped me next to them. Clarisse's stringy brown hair was tied back with a camouflage bandanna. If possible, she looked even buffer, like she'd been working out. She glared at me and muttered, "Punk," which must've meant she was in a good mood. Usually she says hello by trying to kill me. **

"Why hasn't she killed you yet then?" Jace was obviously getting on Percy nerves, but Annabeth kept him quiet by elbowing his side.

**Annabeth had her arm around the other girl, who looked like she'd been crying. She was small-petite, I guess you'd call it-with wispy hair the color of amber and a pretty, elfish face. She wore a green chitin and laced sandals, and she was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "It's going terribly," she sniffled. **

**"No, no," Annabeth patted her shoulders. "He'll be fine, Juniper." Annabeth looked at me and mouthed the words Grover's girlfriend. At least I thought that's what she said, but that didn't make any sense.**

**Grover with a girlfriend? **

Grover threw his hands up, nearly dropping the book, "Is it really that hard to believe I have a girlfriend?" Percy blinked at his best friend, and then he smiled. "Nah, G-Man. I just didn't know."

**Then I looked at Juniper more closely, and I realized her ears were slightly pointed. Her eyes, instead of being red from crying, were tinged green, the color of chlorophyll. She was a tree nymph- a dryad.**

"You're dating a Dryad?" He scoffed. "Well, at least it's better than a Faeire." He had looked pointedly at Isabelle when he said that, but she wasn't looking at him, she was studying Percy. Apparently, she thought he was cute; otherwise she wouldn't be looking at him.

**"Master Underwood!" the council member on the right shouted, cutting off whatever Grover was trying to say. "Do you seriously expect us to believe this?"**

**"B-but Silenus," Grover stammered. "It's the truth!"**

**The Council guy, Silenus, turned to his colleagues and muttered something. Chiron cantered up to the front and stood next to them. I remembered he was an honorary member of the council, but I'd never thought about it much. The elders didn't look very impressive. They reminded me of the goats in a petting zoo-huge bellies, sleepy expressions, and glazed eyes that couldn't see past the next handful of goat chow. **

**I wasn't sure why Grover seemed so nervous. Silenus tugged his yellow polo shirt over his belly and adjusted himself on his rosebush throne. "Master Underwood, for six months-six months-we have been hearing these scandalous claims that you heard the wild god Pan speak."**

**"But I did!"**

**"Impudence!" said the elder on the left.**

**"Now, Maron," Chiron said. "Patience."**

**"Patience, indeed!" Maron said. "I've had it up to my horns with this nonsense. As if the wild god would speak to . . . to him." Juniper looked like she wanted to charge the old satyr and beat him up, but Annabeth and Clarisse held her back. "Wrong fight, girlie," Clarisse muttered. "Wait."**

**I don't know what surprised me more: Clarisse holding someone back from a fight, or the fact that she and Annabeth, who despised each other, almost seemed like they were working together.**

**"For six months," Silenus continued, "we have indulged you, Master Underwood. We let you travel. We allowed you to keep your searcher's license. We waited for you to bring proof of your preposterous claim. And what have you found in six months of travel?"**

**"I just need more time," Grover pleaded.**

**"Nothing!" the elder in the middle chimed in. "You have found nothing."**

**"But, Leneus-" **

**Silenus raised his hand. Chiron leaned in and said something to the satyrs. The satyrs didn't look happy. They muttered and argued among themselves, but Chiron said something else, and Silenus sighed. He nodded reluctantly. **

**"Master Underwood," Silenus announced, "we will give you one more chance. " **

**Grover brightened. "Thank you!" **

**"One more week." **

**"What? But sir! That's impossible!" **

**"One more week, Master Underwood. And then, if you cannot prove your claims, it will be time for you to pursue another career. Something to suit your dramatic talents. Puppet Theater, perhaps. Or tap dancing. "**

**"But sir, I-I can't lose my searcher's license. My whole life-" "This meeting of the council is adjourned," Silenus said. "And now let us enjoy our noonday meal!"**

**The old satyr clapped his hands, and a bunch of nymphs melted out of the trees with platters of vegetables, fruits, tin cans, and other goat delicacies. The circle of satyrs broke and charged the food. Grover walked dejectedly toward us. His faded blue T-shirt had a picture of a satyr on it. It read GOT HOOVES?**

**"Hi, Percy, " he said, so depressed he didn't even offer to shake my hand. **

**"That went well, huh?"**

**"Those old goats!" Juniper said. "Oh, Grover, they don't know how hard you've tried!"**

**"There is another option," Clarisse said darkly. **

** "No. No." Juniper shook her head. "Grover, I won't let you. " His face was ashen. "I-I'll have to think about it. But we don't even know where to look. "**

Grover shook his head. He really didn't want to but other than that he had no choice.

**"What are you talking about?" I asked. In the distance, a conch horn sounded. **

**Annabeth pursed her lips. "I'll fill you in later, Percy. We'd better get back to our cabins. Inspection is starting." **

**It didn't seem fair that I'd have to do cabin inspection when I just got to Camp, but that's the way it worked. Every afternoon, one of the senior counselors came around with a papyrus scroll checklist. Best cabin got first shower hour, which meant hot water guaranteed. Worst cabin got kitchen patrol after dinner. The problem for me: I was usually the only one in the Poseidon cabin, and I'm not exactly what you would call neat.**

**The cleaning harpies only came through on the last day of summer, so my cabin was probably just the way I'd left it on winter break: my candy wrappers and chip bags still on my bunk, my armor for capture the flag lying in pieces all around the cabin. I raced toward the commons area, where the twelve cabins-one for each Olympian god-made a U around the central green. The Demeter kids were sweeping out theirs and making fresh flowers grow in their window boxes. **

**Just by snapping their fingers they could make honeysuckle vines bloom over their doorway and daisies cover their roof, which was totally unfair. I don't think they ever got last place in inspection. The guys in the Hermes cabin were scrambling around in a panic, stashing dirty laundry under their beds and accusing each other of taking stuff. They were slobs, but they still had a head start on me. **

**Over at the Aphrodite cabin, Silena Beauregard was just coming out, checking items off the inspection scroll. I cursed under my breath. Silena was nice, but she was an absolute neat freak, the worst inspector. She liked things to be pretty. I didn't do "pretty." I could almost feel my arms getting heavy from all the dishes I would have to scrub tonight. **

"_That's_ surprising." Jace commented. Percy looked like he wanted to say something but held his tongue.

**The Poseidon cabin was at the end of the row of "male god" cabins on the right side of the green. It was made of gray shell-encrusted sea rock, long and low like a bunker, but it had windows that faced the sea and it always had a good breeze blowing through it.**

**I dashed inside, wondering if maybe I could do a quick under-the-bed cleaning job like the Hermes guys, and I found my half-brother Tyson sweeping the floor.**

**"Percy!" he bellowed. He dropped his broom and ran at me. If you've never been charged by an enthusiastic Cyclops wearing a flowered apron and rubber cleaning gloves, I'm telling you, it'll wake you up quick.**

**"Hey, big guy!" I said. "Ow, watch the ribs. The ribs. "**

**I managed to survive his bear hug. He put me down, grinning like crazy, his single calf-brown eye full of excitement. His teeth were as yellow and crooked as ever, and his hair was a rat's nest. He wore ragged XXXL jeans and a tattered flannel shirt under his flowered apron, but he was still a sight for sore eyes. I hadn't seen him in almost a year, since he'd gone under the sea to work at the Cyclopes' forges.**

**"You are okay?" he asked. "Not eaten by monsters?"**

**"Not even a little bit." I showed him that I still had both arms and both legs, and Tyson clapped happily.**

**"Yay!" he said. "Now we can eat peanut butter sandwiches and ride fish ponies! We can fight monsters and see Annabeth and make things go BOOM!"**

Four of the five Demigods started laughing. "He's grown pretty fond of you, hasn't he Annabeth?" Thalia asked and Annabeth nodded, still recovering from her laughter.

**I hoped he didn't mean all at the same time, but I told him absolutely, we'd have a lot of fun this summer. I couldn't help smiling, he was so enthusiastic about everything.**

"He really his, and I've only met the big guy once." Thalia agreed.

**"But first," I said, "we've gotta worry about inspection. We should... "**

**Then I looked around and realized Tyson had been busy. The floor was swept. The bunk beds were made. The saltwater fountain in the corner had been freshly scrubbed so the coral gleamed. On the windowsills, Tyson had set out water-filled vases with sea anemones and strange glowing plants from the bottom of the ocean, more beautiful than any flower bouquets the Demeter kids could whip up.**

**"Tyson, the cabin looks... Amazing!" He beamed. "See the fish ponies? I put them on the ceiling!" A herd of miniature bronze hippocampi hung on wires from the ceiling, so it looked like they were swimming through the air.**

"Fish... Ponies?" Clary looked at Percy who shrugged, "Hippocampi are basically horses, except for the fact that they live in the see."

"Ah, he said something useful for once." Jace was studying his blade that was in his boot. Percy opened his mouth to remark that he hadn't said anything useful either, but he was elbowed by Annabeth.

** I couldn't believe Tyson, with his huge hands, could make things so delicate. Then I looked over at my bunk, and I saw my old shield hanging on the wall. "You fixed it!"**

**The shield had been badly damaged in a Manticore attack last winter. But now it was perfect again-not a scratch. All the bronze pictures of my adventures with Tyson and Annabeth in the Sea of Monsters were polished and gleaming.**

Nico looked over the group of, 'Shadow Hunters' as they had called themselves. The red haired girl, Clary, sat in between Jace and Simon, leaning closer to Simon. Jace didn't really look all that happy about that, but didn't say anything. The two siblings Isabelle and Alec sat on the Loveseat, which was right next to the sofa where the other three were seated. They looked a lot alike, minus their eyes, Alec's being and Ice-blue while Isabelle's were more of a brownish-blue. He thought they looked pretty interesting.

**I looked at Tyson. I didn't know how to thank him. Then somebody behind me said, "Oh, my."**

**Silena Beauregard was standing in the doorway with her inspection scroll. She stepped into the cabin, did a quick twirl, then raised her eyebrows at me.**

**"Well, I had my doubts. But you clean up nicely, Percy. I'll remember that. "**

**She winked at me and left the room.**

Thalia and Annabeth laughed, "That's Silena for you." Annabeth had said. "I can't ever imagine you wearing fancy clothes with them being burned or in shreds." Thalia's remark only made Annabeth laugh harder.

**Tyson and I spent the afternoon catching up and just hanging out, which was nice after a morning of getting attacked by demon cheerleaders. We went down to the forge and helped Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin with his metalworking. Tyson showed us how he'd learned to craft magic weapons. He fashioned a flaming double-bladed war axe so fast even Beckendorf was impressed.**

Alec was leaned against the side of the loveseat, his chin in his palm. "So, you guys use magic?"

"Well, in a way, I guess. It's more of an ability. We don't cast spells or anything if that's what you mean."

**While he worked, Tyson told us about his year under the sea. His eye lit up when he described the Cyclopes' forges and the palace of Poseidon, but he also told us how tense things were. The old gods of the sea, who'd ruled during Titan times, were starting to make war on our father. When Tyson had left, battles had been raging all over the Atlantic. Hearing that made me feel anxious, like I should be helping out, but Tyson assured me that Dad wanted us both at camp.**

**"Lots of bad people above the sea, too," Tyson said. "We can make them go boom."**

"Does he enjoy blowing things up?" Simon asked quizzically. "I suppose if it's monsters, then yeah." Percy had taken riptide out again, but was simply studying the pen.

**After the forges, we spent some time at the canoe lake with Annabeth. She was really glad to see Tyson, but I could tell she was distracted. She kept looking over at the forest, like she was thinking about Grover's problem with the council. I couldn't blame her. Grover was nowhere to be seen, and I felt really bad for him. Finding the lost god Pan had been his lifelong goal.**

**His father and his uncle had both disappeared following the same dream. Last winter, Grover had heard a voice in his head: I await you-a voice he was sure belonged to Pan-but apparently his search had led nowhere. If the council took away his searcher's license now, it would crush him.**

**"What's this 'other way'?" I asked Annabeth. "The thing Clarisse mentioned?"**

**She picked up a stone and skipped it across the lake. "Something Clarisse scouted out. I helped her a little this spring. But it would be dangerous. Especially for Grover." **

**"Goat boy scares me," Tyson murmured. **

"He's scared of _me_?" Annabeth shrugged, "Apparently so, Grover."

**I stared at him. Tyson had faced down fire-breathing bulls and sea monsters and cannibal giants. "Why would you be scared of Grover?" **

**"Hooves and horns," Tyson muttered nervously. "And goat fur makes my nose itchy."**

"Is he allergic to you or something?" Jace studied Grover. He had taken off his fake feet and jeans, now revealing his furry goat legs. He hadn't noticed before, but Grover also had little horns coming off the top of his head. "Yeah, I can't see anything he would be scared of." He earned himself glares from the three Demigods close to him. Nico was listening, but he was thinking about his plan.

**And that pretty much ended our Grover conversation.**

**Before dinner, Tyson and I went down to the sword arena. Quintus was glad to have company. He still wouldn't tell me what was in the wooden crates, but he did teach me a few sword moves. The guy was good. He fought the way some people play chess-like he was putting all the moves together and you couldn't see the pattern until he made the last stroke and won with a sword at your throat.**

"I'm surprised you even know what chess is Seaweed Brain." Thalia was picking lint off her sleeve. Percy glared at her, but his smile shone in his eyes.

**"Good try," he told me. "But your guard is too low." He lunged and I blocked.**

**"Have you always been a swordsman?" I asked. He parried my overhead cut. "I've been many things. "**

**He jabbed and I sidestepped. His shoulder strap slipped down, and I saw that mark on his neck-the purple blotch. But it wasn't a random mark. It had a definite shape-a bird with folded wings, like a quail or something.**

Annabeth perked up and everyone turned to her. She put her head in her hand and started her mumbling again, thinking about what Myth it was from. Alec was doing the same thing, minus the mumbling.

**"What's that on your neck?" I asked, which was probably a rude question, but you can blame my ADHD. I tend to just blurt things out. Quintus lost his rhythm. I hit his sword hilt and knocked the blade out of his hand.**

**He rubbed his fingers. Then he shifted his armor to hide the mark. It wasn't a tattoo, I realized. It was an old burn... Like he'd been branded. "A reminder." **

Annabeth and Alec noticing they were doing the same thing, and met each other's eyes. They nodded in silent agreement they would try to figure it out tomorrow.

**He picked up his sword and forced a smile. "Now, shall we go again?"**

**He pressed me hard, not giving me time for any more questions.**

**While he and I fought, Tyson played with Mrs. O'Leary, who he called the "little doggie." They had a great time wrestling for the bronze shield and playing Get the Greek. By sunset, Quintus hadn't even broken a sweat, which seemed kind of strange; but Tyson and I were hot and stick, so we hit the showers and got ready for dinner.**

"'Little doggie'? You people sure have a way of thinking." Isabelle was still looking at Percy. His bright sea-green eyes and his shaggy black hair. His smile made him look like the mischievous type, which was something Isabelle knew a thing or two about.

**I was feeling good. It was almost like a normal day at camp. Then dinner came, and all the campers lined up by cabin and marched into the dining pavilion. Most of them ignored the sealed fissure in the marble floor at the entrance-a ten-foot-long jagged scar that hadn't been there last summer- but I was careful to step over it. **

**"Big crack," Tyson said when we were at our table. "Earthquake, maybe?"**

**"No," I said. "Not an earthquake. "**

**I wasn't sure I should tell him. It was a secret only Annabeth and Grover and I knew. But looking in Tyson's big eye, I knew I couldn't hide it from him.**

Their eyes turned toward the trio. They looked at one another and nodded.

**"Nico di Angelo," I said, lowering my voice. "He's this half-blood kid we brought to camp last winter. He, uh... He asked me to guard his sister on a quest, and I failed. She died. Now he blames me. "**

"Percy it's not your fault. We all know that." Annabeth looked at him, knowledge in her eyes.

"But if I had gone in and stopped it myself-"

"It wouldn't have changed a thing. Bianca would feel the same way you do. That's not what she would want you to think of her. As your 'mistake'"

"You don't know a thing about what she would have felt." Nico was glaring at the two of them. "Do you kill everyone you meet?"

"Enough, Nico." Annabeth stood and walked toward him. She knelt down in front of him and whispered, "Look, I understand that you miss your sister. But if it was her life or yours which do you think she would pick? I may not have known her well, but I can notice a caring person when I see one. You probably would have done the same thing, Nico. You can't blame Percy or yourself, and you know that. You feel angry that she left you and joined the hunters. The anger you have toward your sister, which you've projected onto Percy, because she gave her life to save a friend. You can't blame her for that."

Nico looked down at the blonde. Her eyes were filled with understanding. She had gone through the same thing with Luke. He had betrayed her and left her alone. But, somehow, she hadn't let that get to her. Maybe Nico should try the same thing. He did something no one expected, not even himself, and threw his arms around Annabeth. She looped her arms around him. He whispered in her ear, "I know I've been harsh towards you, and I'm sorry. But I don't think I can quite forgive Percy or Myself yet." She pulled back and smiled.

She went back to her seat next to Percy, who was staring at her in astonishment, along with everyone else in the room.

**Tyson frowned. "So he put a crack in the floor?"**

**"These skeletons attacked us," I said. "Nico told them to go away, and the ground just opened up and swallowed them. Nico..." I looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Nico is a son of Hades. "**

**Tyson nodded thoughtfully. "The god of dead people."**

**"Yeah."**

**"So the Nico boy is gone now?"**

**"I-I guess. I tried to search for him this spring. So did Annabeth. But we didn't have any luck. This is secret, Tyson. Okay? If anyone found out he was a son of Hades, he would be in danger. You can't even tell Chiron. "**

**"The bad prophecy," Tyson said. "Titans might use him if they knew. "**

**I stared at him. Sometimes it was easy to forget that as big and childlike as he was, Tyson was pretty smart. He knew that the next child of the Big Three gods-Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades-who turned sixteen was prophesied to either save or destroy Mount Olympus. Most people assumed that meant me, but if I died before I turned sixteen, the prophecy could just as easily apply to Nico. **

"Will someone explain this prophecy?" Jace complained. Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "It'll explain when the time comes. I can't recite it because he's not supposed to hear it." She jerked her head toward Percy.

**"Exactly," I said. "So-"**

**"Mouth sealed," Tyson promised. "Like the crack in the ground. "**

**I had trouble falling asleep that night. I lay in bed listening to the waves on the beach, and the owls and monsters in the woods. I was afraid once I drifted off I'd have nightmares.**

**See, for half-bloods, dreams are hardly ever just dreams. We get messages. We glimpse things that are happening to our friends or enemies. Sometimes we even glimpse the past or the future. And at camp, my dreams were always more frequent and vivid. **

"That's always fun." Thalia added sarcastically. "I'm just glad I don't usually have those as often as I used to."

**So I was still awake around midnight, staring at the bunk bed mattress above me, when I realized there was a strange light in the room. The saltwater fountain was glowing. **

**I threw off the covers and walked cautiously toward it. Steam rose from the hot salt water. Rainbow colors shimmered through it, though there was no light in the room except for the moon outside. Then a pleasant female voice spoke from the steam: ****_Please deposit one drachma_****. **

**I looked over at Tyson, but he was still snoring. He sleeps about as heavily as a tranquilized elephant. I didn't know what to think. I'd never gotten a collect Iris-message before. One golden drachma gleamed at the bottom of the fountain. I scooped it up and tossed it through the mist. The coin vanished. **

**"O, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow," I whispered. "Show me... Uh, whatever you need to show me." The mist shimmered. I saw the dark shore of a river. **

Annabeth and Thalia looked confused, then looked over to Nico, who was listening intently.

**Wisps of fog drifted across black water. The beach was strewn with jagged volcanic rock. A young boy squatted at the riverbank, tending a campfire. The flames burned an unnatural blue color. Then I saw the boy's face. It was Nico di Angelo. **

Annabeth's eyes widened, "Nico what are you doing…." She started her mumbling again.

**He was throwing pieces of paper into the fire-Mythomagic trading cards, part of the game he'd been obsessed with last winter. Nico was only ten, or maybe eleven by now, but he looked older. His hair had grown longer. It was shaggy and almost touched his shoulders. His eyes were dark. His olive skin had turned paler. He wore ripped black jeans and a battered aviator's jacket that was several sizes too big, unzipped over a black shirt. **

**His face was grimy, his eyes a little wild. He looked like a kid who'd been living on the streets. I waited for him to look at me. No doubt he'd get crazy angry, start accusing me of letting his sister die. But he didn't seem to notice me. I stayed quiet, not daring to move. If he hadn't sent this Iris-message, who had? **

Annabeth snapped her fingers, "I know!" Everyone looked at her. "What? I'm not gonna tell you. It's obviously supposed to be unknown."

**Nico tossed another trading card into the blue flames. "Useless," he muttered. "I can't believe I ever liked this stuff."**

**"A childish game, master," another voice agreed. It seemed to come from near the fire, but I couldn't see who was talking. **

Annabeth looked over to Nico, who looked a tiny bit confused himself, but not at the mysterious voice part, but at who sent the Iris-message.

**Nico stared across the river. On the far shore was black beach shrouded in haze. I recognized it: the Underworld. Nico was camping at the edge of the river Styx. **

**"I've failed," he muttered. "There's no way to get her back." The other voice kept silent. Nico turned toward it doubtfully. "Is there? Speak. " **

The Demigods looked in astonishment at Nico. Thalia was the one to speak up though, "Nico, are you trying to…" She trailed off, not wanting to say. Nico nodded and Annabeth tightened her fist.

**Something shimmered. I thought it was just firelight. Then I realized it was the form of a man-a wisp of blue smoke, a shadow. If you looked at him head-on, he wasn't there. But if you looked out of the corner of your eye, you could make out his shape. A ghost. **

**"It has never been done," the ghost said. "But there may be a way."**

**"Tell me," Nico commanded. His eyes shined with a fierce light.**

**"An exchange," the ghost said. "A soul for a soul. "**

**"I've offered!"**

Annabeth sighed, Thalia frowned, Grover kept reading, and Percy was thinking.

**"Not yours," the ghost said. "You cannot offer your father a soul he will eventually collect anyway. Nor will he be anxious for the death of his son. I mean a soul that should have died already. Someone who has cheated death. "**

**Nico's face darkened. "Not that again. You're talking about murder. "**

**"I'm talking about justice," the ghost said. "Vengeance. "**

"If you kill someone I'll kill you myself." Jace frowned at Alec. Since when did he care about mundanes?

**"Those are not the same thing."**

**The ghost laughed dryly. "You will learn differently as you get older."**

**Nico stared at the flames. "Why can't I at least summon her? I want to talk to her. She would... She would help me. "**

**"I will help you," the ghost promised. "Have I not saved you many times? Did I not lead you through the maze and teach you to use your powers? Do you want revenge for your sister or not?"**

Annabeth thought for a moment. She wondered who's ghost this was… She shook herself, _not the time to be getting distracted, Annabeth._

**I didn't like the ghost's tone of voice. He reminded me of a kid at my old school, a bully who used to convince other kids to do stupid things like steal lab equipment and vandalize the teachers' cars. The bully never got in trouble himself, but he got tons of other kids suspended.**

**Nico turned from the fire so the ghost couldn't see him, but I could. A tear traced its way down his face. "Very well. You have a plan?"**

**"Oh, yes," the ghost said, sounding quite pleased. "We have many dark roads to travel. We must start-"**

**The image shimmered. Nico vanished. The woman's voice from the mist said, ****_Please deposit one drachma for another five minutes_****. There were no other coins in the fountain. I grabbed for my pockets, but I was wearing pajamas. I lunged for the nightstand to check for spare change, but the Iris-message had already blinked out, and the room went dark again.**

"What exactly is an Iris-message?" Simon asked. Thalia explained how the Iris-messages worked, leaving the vampire in awe. "Seriously? That's so cool! Its better then what these guys do anyways." He jabbed a thumb toward Isabelle, Alec, and Jace, who were all rolling their eyes at him. Clary was giggling at him.

**The connection was broken. **

**I stood in the middle of the cabin, listening to the gurgle of the saltwater fountain and the ocean waves outside. **

**Nico was alive. He was trying to bring his sister back from the dead. And I had a feeling I knew what soul he wanted to exchange-someone who had cheated death. Vengeance. **

**Nico di Angelo would come looking for me.**

"I'm not looking for you. Bianca is worth thousands of your soul." Nico was looking at his feet, not meeting Annabeth's hard gaze. Grover was fixing to hand over the book to Percy, but Jace interrupted, "How about we stop for the night? It's pretty late, and I don't need this fuzz ball to fall asleep on me again." Clary glared at Jace, but nodded. Everyone agreed, going down the hall it their rooms, which had signs on the doors to tell everyone whose was whose.

**HELLO! Was that a good chapter? Was the scene with Annabeth and Nico to dramatic? Tell me so I can fix my mistakes and get better. Uhmmm. I don't remember what else I was going to say. Again I'm sorry for not posting in forever; I was really busy with a gross icky sickness. But, Uhmmm, yeah. That's my chapter. And thank you for yelling at me because my kindle wouldn't stop dinging because of you guys. But review, Favorite, and Follow. I have 19 reviews, 16 followers and 11 favorites so far. Lets work on bringing up these numbers guys! I probably won't update ****_every _****day, but I will hopefully every few days. So please, Enjoy!**


	5. Dreamland (filler chapter -- mostly)

**DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm not dead, surprisingly. I had a lot of stuff going on, and I know that's a real crappy excuse, but there isn't really a worse way to describe it. Anyways! It's an update so, woo! *cue fist bump* I hope you can forgive me. I'm just glad I've finally been able to update, and I'm on spring break for about 3 more days (I know, I know, I should have thought of this earlier this week, I'm sorry) Not counting today. So hopefully (And if I don't, PLEASE bug the heck out of me) I'll have a few chapters up this weekend. Sorry for the long paragraph. I just haven't talked to you all in so long, lol. XD ENJOY! **

**P.S. - This chapter is more of a filler, but I promise, there will be a chapter-chapter soon. *pinky promise* **

**Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Rick and Cassandra.**

* * *

Annabeth blinked and sat up. She rubbed her head, making her already messy curls, even messier. She couldn't shake that dream. Demigods sometimes-well, in Percy and Annabeth's case, it's quite often- have strange dreams, warning them of something. She didn't think it was warning of anything, though. Maybe it was trying to show her something. She shook her head, _why at this time, do you have to screw with my head?_ She sighed and got out of bed, slowly making her way to the door, stopping to only brush her hair. She walked into what was their kitchen, and looked around. No one seemed to be awake.

She took a look at the kitchen. It had dark, spruce wood cabinets, holding bowls, cups, plates, and everything else. An island, with a purple-gray layering, stood in the center, its dark cabinets matching the ones above the countertops, which were the same color as the island. She wondered around, taking it in, and her stomach growled. _Well, alrighty then_. She opened the cabinets and was met with a box of pancake mix. She shrugged might as well. She pulled the box out of the cabinet, and looked around, searching to see if they had a griddle.

She turned back around only to find it sitting in front of her. She glanced upward, as if looking to see if a god had come to mess with her head.

Nothing was there. Annabeth sighed and returned her attention to making pancakes. She thought about what her dream might have meant. Something dealing with Daedalus and the Labyrinth. She thought about Daedalus and how he came to create the Labyrinth. Why was she shown this? It must deal with that book somehow, seeing how it's called The Battle of the Labyrinth. Annabeth felt so close to the answer, but yet, it kept running away, not wanting her to catch it. She gritted her teeth, _Why can't I figure this out? _

About thirty minutes later, there was a pile of pancakes on a plate sitting on the island, with four different syrups Annabeth had found in the cabinets behind the pancake mix, and the tub of butter, with the utensils sitting next to the plates she had gotten out for everyone. She had just made her plate, and was about to sit down, when she heard footsteps coming from down the hallway.

Clary walked through the door, still in her pajamas that were provided in the dressers, matching Annabeth. Her green eyes still tired from sleep greeted Annabeth, "Morning, Annabeth."

Annabeth smiled, "Morning." Clary, just realizing there was food, sighed in relief. Annabeth quirked an eyebrow., making Clary cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Sorry, I was worried had Isabelle in here cooking." Clary smiled, "She's kind of a bad cook." Annabeth laughed and grabbed a juice from the fridge and sat down. Clary made her plate and sat across from Annabeth. They made small talk for a while, before everyone had miraculously awakened, and walked into the kitchen dripping wet.

Annabeth and Clary turned and stared at them for a moment before they burst out laughing. "What happened to you?" Clary asked in between breaths.

Annabeth, whom was still laughing, looked at Percy, who was dry,"Did you do this?" Percy shook his head, and Jace, who looked like he was wearing a mop on his head, glowered at him, "Then why are you the only one dry?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "I thought we went through this. Do you not remember our conversation about our parents? My father is Poseidon, meaning I can control whether or not I'm dry."

Jace, who was still grumpy from getting soaked, glanced at Annabeth and Clary, then at the island, "Food?" Clary smirked, "Yeah, it's safe, I just had some."

Jace took a step back from the girls dramatically, and whispered, _"You never know. The poison may not have affected you yet!"_ The girls rolled their eyes as everyone else laughed, but they were smiling.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain, I'm starving, move out of my way." Thalia pushed him slightly from behind, making him stumble forward. He turned and glared at her and she smirked, walking past him to the pancakes. Once everyone had sat down with a plate, everyone ate in silence. The Shadowhunters sitting on one side, while the Demigods sat on the other. Annabeth went back to thinking about her dream, and how it related to the book.

She pressed her lips into a firm line and thought about the characters, seeming it was the only way she would be able to connect them. She reeled through all the characters they had met so far, and who had seemed most suspicious. She sighed, and got up to put her plate away, "I'm gonna go check something. I'll be right back." Everyone looked at her curiously but nodded and went back to their food.

Annabeth went to her room and picked up the book and flipped through it, "There has to be something in here." She heard a knock on her door, and went to answer it, only to be surprised to see Alec standing there. He looked a little nervous, tapping his fingers on leg.

She smiled at him "Hey, Alec. Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm just curious about something is all."

Annabeth stepped aside to let him in. He hesitated, but walked in her room, glancing around. She sat down in the chair she had been while looking through the book, "What's wrong Alec?"

Alec looked over to where she sat, and looked at the book, "I had this dream, and I'm not quite sure how to go about it." Alec sat on the edge of her bed. She looked at him in surprise, but nodded, so he explained his dream.

When Alec had finished, Annabeth looked curious, "Well, it seems we had the same dream last night."

Alec's eyes widened, "Seriously?" Annabeth nodded and cast a glance at the book. "

I was trying to figure out what it meant earlier, but the only way it would connect is with the book. The only way it would connect to the book, is through the characters." Alec picked up the book and flipped through it as far as we had gotten.

It seems both Alec and Annabeth and the same idea, at the same time, and both stood up quickly. They met each other's eyes and smiled.

They figured it out.

They agreed they wouldn't tell the others what they had found out just yet, seeing as how they would figure it out sooner or later, and walked out of Annabeth's room with the book, so that could continue reading.

* * *

**Is that long enough for you guys? Because I came up with this on the fly, and it took me 2 hours to type it up, editing everything and reorganizing scenes. I know it may seem kind of dull, but it's a chapter and I actually uploaded it so, be grateful. If it feels rushed, I'm sorry, but I had to get it typed up before I left for my friend's house, and hey, at least you got something. I really want to get to chapter seven in this story this weekend, so be prepared for more of this. After spring break, I have track starting, so I most likely won't update as much as I started. It'll be more of a 'once a week' thing. Uh, Review, Favorite, Follow, do what you gotta do! And hopefully, I'll see ya soon, and I love you all, thanks so much for being 'patient' with me and I appreciate your comments, so if you think I should change something, let me know and I'll try to do it better next time! Avito! (This means 'Goodbye' in Greek) 333**


End file.
